Vive tus emociones
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: FINAL Los últimos días en la vida de Tai han sido de locos. Encontrarse con su primer amor, descubrir lo más profundo de sus amigos, la expulsión de su colegio... Cosas que le hacen plantearse su futuro ¿Seguir siendo el chico impulsivo que vive sus emociones o es hora de madurar y pensar en las consecuencias? Michi/Taiora, Takari.
1. A mi manera

**Antes de leer, es un UA, está escrito en lo que llaman "diálogo telefónico" (que no tiene por qué ser telefónico) Esto significa que cuando aparece guión y puntos suspensivos se supone que alguien habla. Sobre el género, no sabría decirlo. Tiene algo de romance, amistad, familia, drama, pero sobre todo va de las indecisiones que tiene Tai acerca de su vida, su pasado, su futuro y cómo se enfrenta a la madurez, a descubrir lo que importa.**

**Vive tus emociones...**

**_A mi manera_**

—...

—No, no es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio de estos.

—...

—No, ningún problema raro. Mis padres me trajeron aquella vez porque los maestros me acusaron de hiperactivo.

—...

—No, esta vez vengo por mi cuenta.

—...

—¿Mi nombre? ¿Mi edad? No creo que nada de eso importe. Sólo quiero comentarle la locura que viví estos días y saber su opinión profesional ¿Puedo empezar?

—...

—Está bien. Todo empezó... la verdad, no podría señalar un principio porque tampoco hay un final, estoy en ello. Tomaré como referencia pues... el día antes de escapar de mi colegio.

Sí, me escapé. Luego le explico. Pues bien, de todas maneras me iban a expulsar, ya ve, suspendí bastantes materias y el Ensa, donde estudiaba –por llamarlo de alguna manera–, es un colegio muy elitista dónde no permiten eso. Miento, sí hay alumnos que suspenden y no expulsan, pero es que yo ni hago el esfuerzo. Mis maestros –por llamarlos de alguna manera–, dicen que soy inteligente pero muy vago. Yo opino que los vagos son ellos que no han querido poner empeño en enseñarme. Yo no soy un vago. Simplemente, no me gusta estudiar.

—...

—Sí, vale, pero otro día mejor ¿eh? Hoy no me interesa mejorar esa actitud.

Pues eso, que me iban a expulsar. Ya me lo habían dicho. En realidad no oficialmente, pero un profesor amigo mío (las dos únicas asignaturas que aprobé me las daba él) me advirtió de que cuando volviera a casa por estas Navidades, mis padres recibirían la notificación de mi expulsión. Estoy harto de decir esa palabra pero no hay sinónimos ¿echamiento? No, suena fatal. Fue todo un detalle por su parte.

—...

—Sí, lo siento. A veces empiezo a hablar y me desvío del tema pero le contaré el asunto que me trae aquí. Primero tengo que aclarar la situación, estoy algo confuso y ni puedo enumerar todos los sucesos que quiero contar. Mil perdones, aunque no sé por qué, usted dijo que le contara lo que quisiera. Y si se aburre pues duérmase un rato, qué más da, si así se va a enterar de la historia pues vale. Eh...vuelvo a retomar la acción.

Me iban a expulsar. Y los muy cabrones de "Nuestro Señor Aguador" (N.S.A.), aunque todos decimos Ensa, me tenían encerrado ahí. Creo que no mencioné que el Ensa es un internado algo pijo. Me cuesta admitirlo, pues yo formo o formaba parte de él.

—...

—No, no me siento ni sentía superior o inferior a ellos y tampoco me interesa mejorar mi autoestima.

Como decía, me obligarían a estar ahí hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, con la evaluación puesta y todo. Me lleno de ira al recordarlo. Como odio Ensa.

—...

—¿En los colegios anteriores al Aguador? Mejor no cuento nada.

—...

—No, no fui un acosador ni un acosado ni nada parecido. Sólo fue otro desastre.

Atento ahora, aparecen mis pintorescos compañeros de cuarto. Somos muy distinto los cuatro y entre esas paredes no se forjó una gran amistad, pero tienen mucho que ver en todo lo que contaré.

Cuando volví de hablar con el profesor, me tiré sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Aunque no me guste decirlo, estaba preocupado por la expulsión, por lo que dirían mis padres, por mi nuevo colegio. No pensé que echaría de menos a las personas que convivían conmigo, ahora les extraño muchísimo.

Para que se haga una idea, las habitaciones del Ensa van de dos en dos y cada dos comparten baño, por el que se comunican. Vamos, que son de cuatro en cuatro, dos en un lado y dos en el otro.

Mi compañero de "lado" entró apresuradamente en el cuarto. Se desvistió y vistió muy rápido, creo que no notó mi presencia, o le daba igual. Fue al baño a peinarse y mirarse en el espejo. Yamato, así se llama, se quiere mucho –físicamente-. Tiene motivos, sale con muchas chicas y hasta mi madre un día que vino de visita dijo que era muy guapo ¡Mi madre! A mí me lo dice, claro, es mi madre, son sus genes, pero ese día me avergonzó bastante que llamara guapo a Yamato, añadió también la perfecta dentadura que tiene.

Yamato se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y con sutileza –nótese el sarcasmo- me lo hizo saber.

—Tú que miras ¿te has enamorado de mi o qué? —a veces es muy ingenioso.

—Oh no, sufriría mucho, sé que en tu corazón no hay sitio para nadie más que tú —dije burlón.

Yamato no se rió pero tampoco pareció herirle mi comentario. La verdad, no lo sé, no puedo saberlo. Yamato es una de esas personas que parece que llevan una máscara para ocultar algo que no tiene por qué ser malo. Además, fingir cansa, yo puedo fingir en determinados momentos... pero me sorprende y me da miedo que haya gente que finja siempre. Si ese es su caso, pues no lo entiendo. Verá, como ya he dicho, es uno de esos tipos que parecen de revista, la gente –aunque nunca lo admitan- le acepta rápido por su físico y a veces se gana antipatías por ser serio o borde y, otras veces, conociéndole más a fondo, parece que es todo lo contrario.

Una vez alguien me dijo, o en algún sitio vi, que las personas más duras esconden un corazón sensible y débil. Qué tontería, si de verdad fueran tan frágiles no podrían mostrar tanta dureza y frialdad. O sí, no sé, ponerse en el lugar del otro es difícil a veces.

—...

—No, mi problema no se basa en la falta de empatía. Por favor, intente no interrumpirme.

¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, por la conversación con Yamato.

—Pues nada, esta noche dormiré con cuidado —me respondió tras enjuagarse la boca, reconozco que tenía su gracia.

Yo sonreí mientras leía una revista, mejor no pregunte cuál.

—Tai —así me llamo yo—, va a hacer frío ¿me dejas tu chaqueta?

—Cógela —él sabía perfectamente dónde estaba—.No me la estires con tus perfectos músculos.

—No te excites. —Vaya, ese día estaba de buen humor—. Sólo la usaré un momento, hasta llegar al coche.

—¿Has quedado con alguna? — La verdad, sabía que la respuesta sería "sí" y ni me importaba si había quedado con alguien o no.

—Sí.

—¿Con quién? —Ni me importaba el nombre, qué más daba, seguramente ni la conocía.

—Se llama Sora —me dijo y supe que estaba equivocado—. La conocí la semana pasada. —Yamato estaba distraído mirándose al espejo. Cómo se gusta.

—Sora...¿Sora Takenouchi? —Recuerdo que salté de la cama, si Yamato no hubiese estado entretenido con su preciada melena me hubiese vacilado un buen rato. Tardó un poco en contestarme.

—Umm... no sé su apellido.

—¿Es pelirroja más tirando a rubia que a morena? —Aunque espero que le vayan más los morenos. Si se ha fijado, yo soy moreno y Yamato es rubio.

—Eh... sí —contestó como si se lo tuviera que pensar— ¿La conoces? —Qué pregunta más tonta.

—Claro. Sora Takenouchi, que recuerdos. Coincidíamos los veranos en la costa. Pasábamos las tardes juntos ¿Está aquí?

—Está en la entrada esperándome. Baja a saludarla.

—Luego quizás

No me pregunte por qué no baje a saludarla, fue una estupidez.

—Es una chica estupenda **—**le dije, Yamato parecía buscar algo por la habitación—. Nos pasábamos tardes jugando al fútbol o cosas por el estilo. Conmigo siempre estaba alegre aunque cuando la espiaba —qué ¿nunca ha espiado a nadie?— a veces lloraba —a pesar de lo fuerte es—, entonces, hacía mi aparición e inmediatamente se calmaba. Creo que lloraba por cosas de familia. Su padre acababa de marchar de casa o algo así tengo entendido, ella nunca me habló de eso, ni le pregunté.

Tampoco sé por qué le dije esas cosas a Yamato, dudo que me estuviera escuchando y mejor, no creo que a Sora le gustase que me pusiera a contar su vida a lo que quedaría en un rollo de una noche, si es que llegaba a eso.

—Tai, no callarás nunca. —Pues no, cuando me pongo puedo estar hablando horas, se va a poder jubilar conmigo en su consulta.

—No me apetece bajar. —La verdad, me apetecía verla muchísimo, pero me daba rabia que hubiese quedado con Yamato— ¿Le mandarás recuerdos de mi parte?

—Venga sí, adiós.

Estuve pensando en Sora un buen rato, en aquellas tardes de verano.

Podría contar alguna de esas tardes en verano, quizás de las de decir "qué lindo", todas las tardes de esos veranos se parecían un poco. Fueron tiempos muy felices. De todas ellas, me puedo quedar con algunos trozos de conversaciones que manteníamos, algunos gestos, risas o miradas que decían más que mil palabras. Todo eso me hacía pensar que ella gustaba de mí también aunque nunca me dijo nada. Quién sabe, ahora, que soy un poco más viejo, y vuelvo a recordar aquellas cosas pienso que igual sí era así.

Si pudiera ir al pasado me diría a mí mismo, con toda la sabiduría -sí, qué pasa– que tengo ahora que no dudara, que ella también pensaba en mi todas las noches o no, quizás pensaba en el motivo por el que lloraba –que no era yo, no era como para llorar– y lloraba aún más.

Me da mucha pena imaginármela en su cama, abrazada a la almohada o a lo que sea y llorando porque su padre no está con ella y no entiende a su madre.

Esto me lo estoy inventando, Sora nunca me dijo qué mierda pasaba en aquella casa. Sólo sé que el padre no vivía con ellas y que Sora pasaba el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa, vamos, que no quería estar con su madre. Ni sé si ese es suficiente motivo para que alguien llore día tras día. Supongo que depende de muchas cosas o que había algo más. Vuelvo a recalcar que nunca lloró por mí, eso me pondría malo, más bien, conmigo irradiaba felicidad.

Quizás es más bonito quedarme con el recuerdo de ese primer amor no consumado. Quizás todos debamos tener un amor correspondido en el que ninguno admite nada y se quede en eso, nada, sólo el recuerdo de tus dudas absurdas y momentos únicos que viviría una y otra vez.

Entre Sora y yo no hubo ni un beso accidental ¿Yamato habrá tenido alguno de esos amores? La verdad, mejor no le pregunto.

¿Sabe? Tarde bastante en pensar en Sora de esa manera, hasta creo -si es que las dudas eran absurdas- que lo suyo fue antes.

Bueno, creo que he hablado de Sora lo suficiente como para que sepa a quien me refiero cuando digo su nombre.

—...

Pues no, Sora no aparece directamente en mi historia aunque tiene mucha participación en el todo. Le estoy confundiendo, ya sabrá. El caso es que desde esa conversación -la de Yamato- pienso en Sora mucho. En esas cosas que ya he dicho, no quiero repetirlas otra vez, haber estado atento. Como puede notar, tengo un lado romántico. A mi manera.


	2. Vive el dolor

**Vive tus emociones**

**_Vivir el dolor_**

—...

—Sí, continúo ¿Ya está interesado en mi historia no? Pues la continuación es mejor. No se preocupe, sólo hice una pausa dramática.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que entró Koushiro, uno de los chicos con los que Yamato y yo compartíamos el baño –por donde entró-, vamos, los del otro lado de la habitación.

Koushiro es fascinante, nunca podré saber qué pasa por su mente. No es que me interese saber qué hay en su cabeza pero él siempre se adelanta a mis reacciones, parece comprender muy bien a todo el mundo.

Le gusta estar solo, a su bola. La verdad, ahí todos estábamos un poco a nuestra bola. Yamato más que gustarle estar solo parece no querer estar con nadie. Joe, el que comparte cuarto con Izzy –el apodo de Koushiro– se pasaba el día estudiando y recordándome que de seguir así no llegaré a nada en la vida. Qué pesado es, parece mi tutor.

Koushiro no sé muy bien a que anda, él solito podría ser protagonista de una película o un libro en el que todo le rodeara a él y a la vez no le afectara en absoluto, testigo mudo de las extrañas formas de vida de quienes le tratan. Yamato también podría ser protagonista de lo mismo, aunque en él si se centraría la acción, podría serlo si tuviera un trágico pasado o algo así que conmoviera a la gente y explicara su cambiante personalidad. Quizás lo tenga, no sé mucho de él. De Koushiro tampoco sé mucho, de su pasado y esas cosas. Definitivamente, a Joe, le tengo demasiado encasillado como para poder ser protagonista de alguna peli, recurrente secundario en todo caso.

Koushiro tiene la capacidad de aparecer cuando hay jaleo a solucionarlo, yo de formarlo y Yamato de desaparecer. Joe de estar a mil metros del jaleo. Joe es el típico niño estudioso y responsable, odio eso, pero es buena gente. Usted tiene pinta de haber sido así. Deje, no me lo cuente.

Bueno, volviendo a esa noche. Koushiro me miraba, daba miedo, parecía intentar leerme la mente e, incluso, conseguirlo. Tiene una mirada muy despierta este Koushiro, aunque muchas veces se abstrae del mundo y es tan despistado como yo. Se fija mucho en detalles que cualquiera pasaría por alto y le importan cosas raras por las que ningún chico de su edad tiene interés.

Todo un personaje.

Me cae bien, siempre me intenta ayudar con cosas de clase y tal, aunque yo paso mucho del tema.

Esto, a lo que iba. Al menos, si ha estado atento, ahora tiene una mejor idea de quienes son Joe, Yamato y Koushiro.

—¿Salió otra vez Yamato con alguna no? —me preguntó, quizás me notó raro.

—Y se llevó mi chaqueta —disimulé. Qué se creía, ¿qué iba a ser fácil descifrar mi mente?

Koushiro captó la indirecta. Se levantó a mirar por la ventana –su motivo tendría- y empezó a hablar, no sé de qué, no me acuerdo y creo que en ese momento tampoco le prestaba atención. Yo sólo le decía " claro" o "sí" o "tienes razón" de vez en cuando.

Me podía haber llamado de todo que no me iba a enterar. Sé que no lo hizo, buen tipo es Koushiro, sí que lo es.

Koushiro no da la impresión de tener una máscara como Yamato, tampoco de ser un ser tan estereotipado como Joe, se guarda muchas cosas para su inteligente mente pero tampoco va actuando contra su ser, ni siquiera para ocultar lo que guarda.

Creo que aún pensándolo mucho, jamás podría idearle un pasado a Koushiro ni un futuro, ni transcribir sus pensamientos ni nada. No saber que se trae me pone nervioso.

—...

—Sí, es importante hablar de Koushiro, pero ya sigo.

Cuando Koushiro terminó de hablar, me levanté y pude ver lo que vigilaba. Yamato había dejado la verja abierta. No le di importancia al hecho y bajé a cenar, si a eso se le puede llamar cena. La comida de allí sabe a plástico precocinado. Es asquerosa.

Me entretuve mucho tiempo en el comedor, estaba solo. Todos habían acabado ya y yo me quedé pensando otra vez en mis padres y en la bronca que me echarían por la expulsión. Volví a recordar también lo mucho que me molestaba quedarme allí hasta las Navidades con mi destino sellado.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, estaba dando una vuelta por los jardines del Ensa. Buen césped aquél. Estaba húmedo, se notaba al pisar y en el ambiente. Tienen una máquina de estas que riegan automáticamente a cierta hora. Me gusta el césped mojado, tanto pisarlo, olerlo, tocarlo y verlo. Es agradable a todos los sentidos menos el gusto, un día cuando era pequeño lo probé y no se lo aconsejo.

Caminaba sin rumbo por esos jardines hasta que el frío me recordó que no llevaba chaqueta.

Hasta que el frío me recordó quien tenía mi chaqueta, con quien estaba el que tenía mi chaqueta.

Hasta que el frío se convirtió en dolor.

—...

—Perdón, sólo me emocione un poco. Ya me siento.

Me pasó algo muy raro, me imaginé a mí mismo rodeado de un halo negro grisáceo. No pregunte por qué. El caso es que tuve frío y raros pensamientos, así que volví para adentro.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, Yamato ya había llegado, estaba metido en cama, más bien, destapado. Pensé que era bueno porque era temprano y eso significaba que nada interesante había pasado con Sora. Incluso me imaginé una escena en la que él le intentaba meter mano y ella le dejaba la marca de su mano en la cara –tiene bastante fuerza para ser una chica-. Creo que hasta me reía maliciosamente para mí mismo. Para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo sabía que me reía. Lo notaba en los músculos de la cara.

No se confunda, aprecio a Yamato pero odio que cada semana salga con una y que Sora pase a su lista me molestó especialmente. Ni siquiera sé por qué sale cada semana con una, quiero decir, conozco más casos, pero a él no parece gustarle.

—...

—¿Qué? No, Yamato no... No creo... Aunque... No, a Yamato le van las chicas. Seguro.

Quería decir que lo de Yamato es costumbre y como muchas costumbres, aburre. Un hábito que tampoco le emociona. Quizás, la sociedad y su físico le inciten a actuar así. Viéndolo así, da pena ¿no?

—...

—Bien. De todos modos, poco importa si es gay o no para el caso que me trae ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, había llegado de mi paseo y Yamato ya estaba en cama.

Pronto vi la hora. Mierda, estaba equivocado. Yamato volvió más tarde que de costumbre.

Parece mentira cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno se pone a dar vuelta por un estúpido internado mientras piensa en muchísimas cosas. Y tanto pensar para qué, ni me acuerdo muy bien qué pensé o qué decidí o qué recordé, menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Ay, Sora. Pensaba que si hubiese bajado a saludarla podía avisarle de las intenciones de Yamato... ¿y si me decía que por ella estaba bien? No, no podía ser así. Sora no había podido cambiar tanto desde que jugábamos al fútbol. Ni siquiera me besó nunca –ni yo a ella-. Y vale, éramos casi unos niños pero eso no importa. Ahora que lo pienso... el último verano que la vi debíamos de tener la misma edad o un año más que tiene Hikari, mi hermana, en parte estoy aquí por ella.

—...

—No, al contrario. Quiero mucho a Hikari y nos llevamos muy bien.

Bueno, volviendo a esa noche.

No saber que había pasado entre Sora y Yamato me inquietaba. Tonto de mí, le pregunté. Esperaba una contestación que confirmara mis temores y no me dejara dormir, qué masoquistas somos todos a veces, aunque quedarme con la duda igual era peor. Yamato no me contestó, creo que intentaba que yo pensara que se había dormido. Le volví a preguntar.

—Y tú por qué vuelves tan tarde —me respondió con otra pregunta en su particular defensiva.

—Qué importa. —A Yamato le daba igual el motivo y yo tampoco sabía por qué había llegado tarde.

—No importa nada y tampoco te importa que pasó con Sora. —¿Eso que significaba? Yamato siempre tan misterioso.

Siguieron unos minutos muy tensos. Yo intentaba descifrar que quería decir Yamato, me pregunto qué era lo que hacía él.

—¿Le mandaste saludos míos?

—No. Se me olvidó —contestó muy borde, maldita fachada. Ni siquiera me pidió perdón por olvidarse.

—Y cómo está ella. —Eso sí me importaba.

—Tai, cállate. —Yamato se levantó bruscamente de la cama—. Yo qué sé cómo está —gritó.

Escuché un portazo, supuse que se había metido en el baño. Volví a notar la puerta abrirse y no pude evitar hacerle más preguntas mientras cerraba los puños esperando una respuesta.

—...

—No, no tenía intención de pegarle. Cerraba los puños pues... como el que se muerde el labio, ya sabe, por no derrumbarse con la tensión.

Bueno, pues le pregunté otra vez sobre la maldita cita.

—¿Significa que mal? —Mal hecho, Yamato no me respondía, creo que fue al baño sólo para evitarme. Me pierde la boca.

Y aún dije algo más, no puedo recordar lo que pues inmediatamente Yamato me empujó contra la pared. Nunca antes le había visto tan violento pero no lo culpo, estaba siendo muy pesado y había algo más que en ese momento no sabía.

—...

—Me enteré ayer mismo por la noche. Es una larga historia, pero ya llegare a eso. No se preocupe, tengo tiempo.

Yamato se quedó mirándome de pie, respirando nervioso. No parecía muy orgulloso de su acto pero tampoco me pidió perdón. No quise estar más tiempo en con él y crucé por el baño hasta la habitación de Koushiro.

—Me quedaré esta noche a dormir aquí —le dije—, en la cama de Joe. —Aclaro que Joe estaba en su casa.

Koushiro estaba despierto y no parecía tener intención de dormir.

—Discutiste con Yamato.

—No —le dije. Menuda estupidez, probablemente habría escuchado la pelea.

—Ya. Es por la chica con la que salió ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Yamato llegó de su cita casi llorando porque al parecer, cuando le dio tus saludos, se pasó toda la noche hablando de ti.

—¿En serio? —La simple idea de imaginarme a Sora hablando súper emocionada de mí y a Yamato aguantando me gustaba muchísimo.

—No, Yamato volvió algo enfadado pero no dijo nada –qué raro- y las paredes de este sitio parecen de cartón.

Estuve pensando que si Koushiro decía esas cosas alguna razón tendría. Quería que sus suposiciones fuesen ciertas. Me gustaba pensar que así era.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije por la tarde?

—Cómo olvidarlo —. No me apetecía tener que escucharle. Koushiro sonrío buscando complicidad en mí.

Lo que pasó después fue parecido a mi paseo por el césped. Me imaginaba cómo podía haber sido la noche de Yamato, con la versión que me gusta y con la que no.

Hasta pensé que igual Sora, cuando Yamato me nombró, se puso a llorar y a decir que me odiaba, a dar motivos y por eso Yamato se puso así conmigo. Descarté enseguida esa idea, sólo fue fruto de pensar demasiado en la madrugada.

De repente me sobresalté y vi la hora, llevaba dos horas y media perdidas en absurdos pensamientos sobre algo que era imposible saber con certeza.

Aún no sé por qué, ni lo pensé. El caso es que sentí el impulso de coger y marcharme. Me vestí, hice la maleta y salí de la habitación. Antes de salir, me dio la impresión de que tanto Yamato como Koushiro estaban despiertos.

No me despedí de nadie. Todo estaba en silencio y pude escaparme sin un plan premeditado ni nada, tuve mucha suerte. Nadie me detuvo y la verja aún seguía abierta. De no ser así, creo que nunca me habría fugado del Ensa. Quedaría como un tonto, volviendo a mi habitación otra vez.

Fui andando hasta la estación de tren, no tardé mucho, y compré un billete para mi ciudad.

No quería ir a casa, pero no conocía mucho mundo.

Hice todo eso sin parar a pensar. Como en un sueño, daba la impresión de ser un sueño provocado por el plástico precocinado.


	3. Conociendo a Kido

**Vive tus emociones**

**_Conociendo a Kido_**

—...

—No, no le acabo de contar un sueño. Me refiero a que me dejé llevar, cómo en un sueño, sin pensar en por qué hacía eso.

Continúo, estábamos por la estación ¿No?

En el vagón coincidí con una mujer que podría ser mi madre –por eso de la edad– aunque vestía jovial, me pareció atractiva. Quizás por el hecho de que llevaba mucho sin ver a ninguna mujer.

Se fijó en mi vestimenta, el uniforme, y la reconoció enseguida.

—¿Eres de N.S.A.? Mi hijo estudia ahí.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunté intrigado, aparte me apetecía hablar con esa desconocida.

—Kido, Joe Kido. —Vaya, aquello sí fue una sorpresa.

Pensándolo bien, sí se parece un poco a Joe. El pelo negro –Joe lo tiene negro azulado-, muy liso, al igual que su hijo, hasta la mitad de la espalda. No es muy alta, pero sus piernas en comparación con el tronco son largas. Los ojos los tiene negros también y el color de piel igual que el de Kido. Viéndola a ella y viendo a su hijo, me puedo hacer una idea de cómo es el padre de Joe.

Tras ese comentario, yo sólo le sonreí. La verdad, después de saber quién era, no me apetecía hablar.

—¿Le conoces? —. Pero ella insistía.

—Sí, compartimos el baño. Me llamo Taichi Yagami.

—Le diré que te conocí. Y qué tal os lleváis ¿Sois amigos?

Parecía muy interesada en el tema. Debe de creer que su hijo es un mundo por descubrir, pero la verdad es que de Joe no hay mucho que saber, recalca su personalidad y su impecable vida con cada frase que dice. Probablemente tendrá un futuro intachable trabajando en algo de gran responsabilidad y por el bien de una comunidad. Lo que no me gusta de Joe es que piense que todos debemos comportarnos como él.

—Sí, somos amigos—. Bueno, no era del todo cierto, pero en Aguador desde luego que lo más parecido que había a unos amigos eran ellos tres.

—¿De verdad? —Estaba muy contenta de descubrir que su hijo tenía una vida más allá de los estudios—. Yo pensaba que Joe no tiene amigos, nunca me habla de ellos. Siempre estudiando, se parece mucho a su padre.

—Este Joe...Le da vergüenza contarle nuestras historias a sus padres —le dije para satisfacerla, por un momento hasta me creí que Joe montaba las mejores fiestas.

Seguimos hablando y compartiendo teorías acerca del incuestionable Joe. Me cayó muy bien, la verdad.

En toda conversación hay un momento de silencio. Cuando llegó el nuestro, me empecé a preguntar que hacía la madre de Joe en ese tren si Joe debía estar en su casa. No le pregunté nada por respeto. Ella, sin embargo, se preguntaba otra cosa que no dudó en decirme.

—Y bien, Taichi, cuéntame. Que hace un chico como tú en este tren a estas horas. Creo que el día para poder ir a casa era ayer.

Pensé en mentirle y decirle cualquier cosa. No lo hice. Puede que fuera la desesperación de que el momento de entrar en casa se acercaba.

—Hice la maleta y me fui. De todos modos, me iban a echar, sólo les adelante el momento y les quite el gusto de decírmelo a la cara. Espere, ni eso, que me iban a mandar una carta. Ahí, con la nobleza que tan orgullosos dicen que tienen—. Terminé y cogí aire. No pareció asustada, súper tranquila que estaba, Joe me habría montado un escándalo. Definitivamente, no se parecen.

—Y tus padres están de acuerdo. —Negué con la cabeza—. Así que estás huyendo.

—Sí. —Pareció gustarle mi humilde sinceridad.

Después, me dijo algo tan cierto que nunca olvidaré, cuánta sabiduría derrochaban aquellas palabras. Más bien fue su manera de decirlo.

—Sólo huye el que tiene dónde ir.

Y yo no tenía ningún sitio al que ir. Empecé a pensar a quien podría llamar o a dónde podía ir con el dinero que me quedaba. Podía llamar a Mimi, aunque prefería hacerlo más tarde.

—...

—Es algo así como mi novia. Somos amigos desde la infancia y bueno, digamos que nos pilló el revoloteo hormonal.

Podía también llamar a Hikari, ella no me delataría y podría ayudarme con mis padres. También pensé en llamar a Sora. Tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero era una tontería, llevábamos dos años sin vernos, me tomaría por loco. Pronto se me presentó una nueva opción.

—¿Tú tienes algún sitio dónde ir?

—Estoy entre varios.

Ya había aceptado que tendría que volver a casa tras la peor fuga de la historia.

—Oh, pues incluye venir a mi casa. Joe estará encantado. —Sí, claro. Definitivamente, esta mujer no conoce a su hijo.

—Creo que no puedo aceptar.

—Al menos quédate a comer hoy. —Creo que quería ver cómo era su hijo con los otros chicos o que ella también había huido alguna vez— y a desayunar —añadió mirando la hora, sí, era muy pronto.

—Gracias... madre de Joe. —Fue algo tonto llamarla así, pero aún no sabía su nombre.

—Llámame Noa.

Acepté su oferta, al menos no me tendría que preocupar hasta la tarde del tema. Estaba hambriento y cansado. Noa me tenía fascinado y tenía curiosidad por saber más de aquella familia. Siempre pensé que en la familia de Joe eran todos como Joe, hasta me los imaginaba con las mismas gafas. Qué gracia comparar a esa mujer con su hijo. Quizás, Joe tenía otros motivos, lejos de su familia, de ser así.

Luego de bajar del tren, seguí a Noa hasta la cafetería de la estación. Me dijo que ahí había quedado con su hijo. Me pareció raro que quedaran en una cafetería en vez de verse en casa. No le pregunté, no me pareció apropiado. De todas maneras, no tardé en averiguar el motivo.

Me invitó a algo, le dije que llevaba dinero pero insistió en invitarme. Seguimos hablando un buen rato, estaba muy interesada en saber cómo era el Ensa y la vida que llevábamos allí. Yo adornaba las cosas para que pareciera un lugar mejor.

—Y el césped está muy bien cuidado y la comida... tiene sus días.

Resultaba muy agradable, daba mucha confianza. Parecía encantada de hablar conmigo, hasta pensé que ella hubiese preferido tener un Tai en vez de un Joe. Al parecer, Joe pensó lo mismo.

Verá, Joe no se había retrasado, estaba observándonos desde lejos, eso me lo admitió luego.

—Hola Joe, siéntate con nosotros —le dijo Noa.

—No, mejor vámonos a casa.

Joe no me quitaba las gafas de encima.

—He invitado a Tai. —Ya me llamaba con diminutivo— A comer, quiero decir. Nos acabamos de conocer y me ha contado que sois amigos.

Tuve miedo de la contestación de Joe pero él simplemente siguió el juego. Parecía más nervioso que yo por lo que podía pasar y, por momentos, enrojecía en azul. Durante toda la caminata hasta la casa de Joe, él estuvo callado y sólo aceptaba las exageraciones de algunas anécdotas que contaba yo de nuestros días de internos. Noa se reía mucho conmigo, parecía divertida por la nueva idea que tenía de su hijo. Según yo contaba, era parte de los sucesos más insólitos de aquel lugar. Pasó de ser aburrido a ser un chico reservado con sus padres.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Joe, pude observar el desorden que tenía. Me pareció muy raro, el único desorden que hay en el Ensa del mundo de Joe son sus apuntes y porque son muchísimos.

Noa me pidió disculpas por ese desorden, Joe le dijo que no importaba, que mi habitación estaba peor. Su madre se rió. No era un chiste, a veces nos reímos de cosas que dice Joe aunque esa no sea su intención, más bien, decir los defectos ajenos.

Noa se fue a la compra. Joe empezó a ordenarle la casa a su madre. Me contó que no vivía con ella, sus padres estaban divorciados. Despejó mis dudas acerca de por qué quedaron en la cafetería y, un poco, explicaba que apenas se parecían en la forma de ser y la curiosidad que tenía su madre por conocerle. Joe estaba muy serio mientras me contaba eso, más serio que de costumbre. Llegó el momento que intentaba evitar.

—Tai, que haces aquí.

—Tu madre me invitó a comer. Es muy simpática.

En lugar de apreciar mi comentario, se puso aún más serio.

—Me refiero a por qué no estás en Nuestro Señor. —Qué gracia que lo llamara así.

Pues nada, que le conté toda la historia de que me habían expulsado aunque no le dije que me fugué. Cambié la verdadera versión por otra que no era del todo mentira.

—Y cuando me subí al tren para volver inmediatamente y cuánto antes a casa...

Le mentí porque no me apetecía escuchar su sermón, sobre la fuga y eso, ya bastante me dirían en casa. No hablamos mucho más. Le volví a mencionar a su madre, pues estaba interesado en saber más acerca de su relación con ella. Encontré un punto débil a mi amigo.

—Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti.

—¿Por?

—Ya sabes, por ser ambicioso sin creer que el fin justifica los medios. —Lo dije totalmente en serio. Jamás he visto a Joe hacer nada perjudicial.

—¿Piensas eso de mí? Gracias. Supongo que no todo el mundo aprecia eso.

Joe no dijo mucho más, puedo interpretar de su conversación que se sentía frustrado por hacer siempre lo que se debe y que su madre parecía preferir un hijo al que consentir y castigar luego.

—...

—Pues nada, le diré a mi amigo que venga aquí a una sesión.

Si lo pienso, Joe también me da pena.

Estos días descubrí que todos tenemos algo que influye mucho en nuestras acciones y que a los ojos de los demás no es nada.

—...

—Bueno, eso mismo, dicho en mi idioma.

Creo que saltare que pasó entre la conversación que tuve con Joe y cuando su madre volvió para comer.

—...

—Pues porque no pasó nada, para mí fueron unos momentos tranquilos aunque creo que Joe estaba deseando que me marchara. Noa insistió en que me quedara más tiempo pero a eso sí que no pude aceptar. Le mentí, le dije que podía seguir huyendo porque ya sabía dónde ir. Noté que Noa sabía que era mentira pero no me detuvo.

Lo peor que me encontré en la calle inmediatamente, el frío. Hacía mucho frío y aún lo hace. Di muchas vueltas. Muchísimas. Entre en tiendas para refugiarme. Aproveché y dejé mi maleta en una taquilla del supermercado. No quería cargar con ella.

Fui a una cafetería que solía frecuentar cuando no estaba interno. Iba con Mimi. Estuve allí unas dos horas, estaba aburrido y emocionado a la vez. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a casa y tendría que dar explicaciones con la consecuencia de una larga charla sobre tal acto. Tomaba un chocolate caliente sin prisa por adelantar esa situación cuando ocurrió un reencuentro.

**Bueno, quizás les hubiese gustado leer más sobre los otros personajes pero... ¿qué se puede esperar de un capítulo que se titula conociendo a Kido? Aviso que esto avanza lento, aunque publicare rápido.**

**A Noa me la inventé, creo que en la serie nunca se menciona la situación familiar de Joe o los nombres de sus padres.**

**Siguiente capítulo... "Le decían loco" (¿quién será?)**


	4. Le decían loco

**Vive tus emociones**

**_Le decían loco_**

—...

—No, no era Sora. Eso habría estado bien. Era Izzy.

—...

—Sí, el mismo Koushiro del Ensa del que tanto he hablado.

Pues figúrese que yo estaba igual o más sorprendido que usted. Koushiro lucía cansado, pero feliz. Mucho. Tenía una lista interminable de preguntas para hacerle pero él se me adelantó, como siempre.

—Por fin te encuentro. —Probablemente querría decir algo más pero paraba a menudo a coger aire.

—¿Me buscabas? —pregunté inconsciente de la situación.

—¿Qué? Nos tuviste un buen rato buscándote por los alrededores del Ensa. Pensamos que te había pasado algo.

—¿Me están buscando? —Mi mundo se vino encima, no pensé en esa consecuencia de mi irresponsable huida. Empecé a bloquearme con pensamientos de mis padres y mi hermana buscándome por todas partes mientras yo tomaba tan tranquilo un chocolate caliente. Por suerte, pronto un Koushiro con respiración ya normal desmintió esa teoría.

**—**¿Por qué no esperaste por Yamato y por mí? ¿Te vio alguien?

—No... —Entonces comprendí algo, quizás tardé demasiado —. Espera ¿Yamato y tú... os fugasteis?

—Claro ¿en qué piensas? —Buena pregunta— Todo salió bien. Estamos los tres libres —Qué exageración— y en buen estado. Joe dijo que no duraríamos ni hasta el mediodía y ya es por la tarde. —Parecía muy contento comentando esa locura de aventura.

—Espera ¿Joe también lo sabía?

—Bueno, Joe sabía de mí y de Yamato. De ti no sabe nada. Te incluimos en el último momento.

Entonces pensé que eso era lo que Koushiro me decía cuando miraba por la ventana. Quizás por eso me levanté y me fugué, mi mente seguía las instrucciones de Izzy aunque no lo sabía. El subconsciente que le llaman ¿no?

—...

—Ah, supongo que es más complejo de lo que pensaba. No se moleste en explicármelo, ya lo intentó el de filosofía en su día.

—...

—Eh, deje, que no lo entiendo ni lo voy a entender ni quiero entenderlo.

—...

—Vale... sí. Muy bien.

Izzy no se mostraba desconcertado por mi actitud. Estaba demasiado metido en su fuga como para pensar en la mía. Me empezó a explicar que Yamato y él (sobre todo él) llevaban toda esa semana preparándolo todo. Era un plan mucho más complejo que salir por la puerta –por la puerta principal– pero necesitaban que hiciera esa labor para que ellos... no sé, algo raro. Ni me enteré, la verdad, entre lo rápido que hablaba Koushiro y que yo sólo me preguntaba cuáles habrían sido los motivos de mis amigos para fugarse y cuáles eran los míos para seguir escondiéndome.

—Por un momento pensé que nos habías dejado tirados por lo de Yamato.

—¿Qué de Yamato?

—Ya sabes, —ni idea— lo de ayer a la noche.

—Ah. No, no fue nada grave.

Koushiro me miró como preguntándome "seguro". Yo le respondí del mismo modo que sí. Curioso que nos entendiéramos. Y era verdad, yo ya había olvidado lo de Yamato. Pasó un rato hasta que me decidí a realizar la gran pregunta.

—Oye, y por qué os marchasteis.

—No sé los motivos de Yamato ni Yamato los míos —dijo serio, menuda respuesta—. Ah, no lo has preguntado. Yamato no está conmigo porque se fue a por su hermano, quiere unirlo a nuestro grupo.

—Ah, oye y por qué dejaste Ensa. —Qué creía ¿qué se me iba a escapar con esa salida?

—Pero se fue por la mañana y ya es tarde. —Koushiro hacía que no me escuchaba y su tranquilidad se perdía a gran ritmo.

—Si no confías en mí, no importa.

—No es eso...

Koushiro no me miraba, buscaba la mejor respuesta en las manchas de la mesa.

Decidí salvarle, estaba claro que no me lo quería decir, con otra pregunta.

—¿Y cuándo vais a volver? —Koushiro levantó la mirada como si acabase de decir una barbaridad.

—Nunca. Tai, no estamos de vacaciones, no vamos a volver nunca.

Miraba a Koushiro sin comprender. En boca de otra persona me reiría y diría que es un mal chiste, pero él estaba tan convencido...

—¿Y cuál es vuestro plan ahora? —Una nueva posibilidad se abría ante mí—. No me digas que habéis hecho todo eso para volver a casa —En mi caso, sólo fue adelantar mi adiós a N.S.A.

—Pues el plan A es ir a una casa perdida en el pueblo de la abuela de Yamato. Actualmente, la mujer, vive con uno de sus hijos en la ciudad. —No sonaba del todo mal.

—¿Y no crees que os encontrarán tarde o temprano?

—Improbable. Es un pueblo fantasma.

—Estáis locos. —La verdad, era incapaz de creerme sus palabras pero a él le creo todo.

Jamás pensé que Koushiro pudiera provocar tal cambio de destino. Además, un pueblo ajeno a cualquier signo de avances tecnológicos ¡anclado en el... vaya usted a saber qué siglo! Con lo que le gusta a mi amigo la tecnología... Debía de tener un gran motivo para renunciar a su vida.

—...

—Puede ser aunque no es el caso... no crea que Koushiro es infantil. Ya le conté mucho de Koushiro ¿recuerda? Sabrá entonces lo mucho que me chocaba que Koushiro, el solucionador del jaleo, tan prudente, podía haber empezado algo como eso.

No quise preguntar por el plan B. Aunque en el momento, lo que me contaba Koushiro, me pareció estúpido pronto se me mostró una idea tentadora.

Koushiro y yo seguimos hablando, intentando no tocar el tema de su automarginación social pero, en el fondo, él quería contarme y yo quería saber más.

—Izzy, no logro entenderlo. No hace falta que me digas si tienes problemas en casa o no sé pero... ¿por qué quieres ir al pueblo de Yamato?

Mi amigo hizo señal de empezar a hablar muchas veces. Es difícil que Koushiro se quede sin respuestas. Parecía intentar controlar la situación. Su cara estaba roja, roja de enojo, muy tensa.

Estalló.

Llamó la atención de todos quienes se encontraban en el local. A cada palabra que decía su voz se elevaba y más loco parecía. Koushiro perdió el control. Koushiro sí que aprovecha el tiempo que utiliza para pensar y no como yo, que sólo me sirve para aumentar la confusión.

Puede deducir por su monólogo que se había vuelto loco, pero lo cierto es que muchas fueron las veces en las que Koushiro decía paranoias así, nosotros le decíamos loco y, después, tenía razón. No se extrañe si Koushiro es reconocido como genio por mentes del futuro tal como hoy estudiamos al Da Vinci.

—...

—Eh... sí, ahora le digo que fue lo que dijo Koushiro.

No entendí del todo sus palabras. Ni siquiera creo que tengan mucho que ver con lo que le pregunté.

—Porque... porque somos el resultado de nuestras experiencias, nuestros recuerdos, valores, conocimientos, nuestras cualidades, de quienes dejamos atrás... De nuestros orígenes. —Después de eso se calmó, poco le duró

—¿Te pido algo? —Koushiro siguió con su discurso aunque yo no le pregunté más.

—Estamos condicionados desde que nacemos por todo eso y qué pasa. Son cosas que no se pueden cambiar ¿Y si me despierto mañana con la memoria borrada? ¿Sería el mismo? ¿Sabemos quiénes somos? ¿Si no tuviéramos ni recuerdos ni orígenes ni nada, seríamos todos iguales?

—¿Qué? —Por su voz debía de ser algo muy interesante pero yo ya me había perdido.

—Plantéatelo así, —por suerte, ya hablaba en bajo aunque eso lo hacía aún más raro— qué pasaría, si mañana, Taichi Yagami despertara sin saber quién es y le contáramos otra vida que no es la suya. —Al Izzy sí que le hacen falta unas sesiones.

—Intentaría vivir según lo que me han contado. —Acerté con la respuesta, Izzy asintió.

—Imitar un modo de vida. Ser otro. Y si a un grupo de personas les hicieran creer que han llevado tu vida ¿Serían iguales que tú?

—Serían una versión peor. Nadie puede ser igual que uno mismo. —Eso va contra toda mi lógica.

—Y cómo sabes que tú no eres tú. Cómo sabes que todo con lo que te autodefines es cierto, que pasaría si descubrieras que no eres quien creías ser.

—Yo no me autodefino de ninguna manera —dije, me lo tomé como algo personal. Koushiro puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que somos fue lo primero que te dije y de manera sencilla además. —Koushiro me miró algo desesperado—. No lo has entendido.

—¿Cómo voy a entenderlo? Estás loquísimo. Si era un truco para esquivar mi pregunta, lo has conseguido.

—Ya. —Koushiro sonrió satisfecho.

Debe ser que a Koushiro el frío también le hace pensar o a saber de dónde sacó aquello.

—...

—Ya le había dicho que Koushiro no es como los demás chicos de esa edad. Veo que le impresionó su razonamiento. Vaya, y yo que pienso que sólo se puso a decir cosas raras sin sentido. Y no lo tiene, si le borraran la mente a Koushiro y le contaran mi vida, aún así, no sería como yo.

—...

—Puede ser así. Entonces en parte me dijo su motivo y parte su loca teoría.

Qué retorcido es Koushiro. No podía haber dicho claramente sus problemas, no.

Aun así, sigo sin saber el motivo por el que descubrió que no es quien cree o qué fue lo que descubrió para creer eso.

Bueno, algún día tendrá que decírmelo. Hasta ayer conseguí que Yamato me dijera el suyo y vaya, esperaba otra cosa.

—...

—Es un tema complicado, no logró imaginarme a mí en una situación parecida. Ya se lo explicaré, si lo cuento ahora me desordeno los acontecimientos y es un lío. Sigo.

Cuando la noche llegó, abandonamos la cafetería y fue el momento de la despedida. No despedida total, volví a ver a Izzy después de eso.

—Tai, debo ir a la estación de autobuses. Yamato tiene que estar ya ahí. Qué vas a hacer tú.

—Yo... —Estaba claro que Koushiro se refería a que me fuera con ellos—. Me voy a casa. Con mi familia y todo eso. Será una larga noche pero supongo que el Aguador ya habrá llamado a nuestras casas y ahora estarán preocupados. Quizás se alegren de verme con vida y todo.

—Ah, se me olvidó decirte. Que sepan en el Aguador, nosotros tres llevamos en nuestras casas días y no vamos a volver —. A este comentario puse mi típica cara de "¿Qué?"— Amigo, milagros de la informática. —Qué va, milagros de Izzy. Resultado de una mente brillante aunque, por lo que acababa de presenciar, demente.

—Pero y qué importa. Acabarán sabiendo todo. —El plan me resultaba absurdo.

—Sí, pero ya estaremos lejos.

—Bueno, no voy a ser vuestro Joe —. Izzy se rió despreocupadamente aunque en su situación no debería, y él lo sabía—. Ojalá os vaya bien. —De verdad, pensaba que no les iría bien— Toma, mi número. Espero que no lo necesites.

Le di el número y un abrazo. No sé quién lo necesitaba más.


	5. Nacida para brillar

**Vive tus emociones**

**_Nacida para brillar_**

Pude ver desaparecer entre la gente y la oscuridad a Koushiro y, por fin, fui directo a casa. Miento, primero pasé por el súper, estaba cerrado y no pude coger mi maleta.

Las piernas me pesaban. Muchísimo. Como de cemento. Mi cuerpo no quería que afrontara mi destino. La única salida. Al contario que cuando deje el Aguador, en esa ocasión, ni notaba que pisaba el suelo.

Creo que tardé en llegar a casa. A saber. Como habrá notado, mi percepción del tiempo es relativa.

Agradecí el entrar en el edificio. El calor que desprendía la calefacción me hizo pensar que mi regreso sería como la parábola del hijo prodigio.

—...

—Ah, el hijo pródigo. Bueno, el nombre es lo de menos.

El miedo estaba ausente en mí. No había miedo, nada de eso. Había aceptado mi única opción. Lo de huir al pueblo fantasma... mis amigos debían de haber tomado setas raras cuando se les ocurrió.

—...

—Hombre, que ya sé que no. Sólo es una manera de hablar.

Bueno, no veo por qué seguir dándole emoción al asunto. El caso es que abrí la puerta, ya sabe, esperando un grito de mi madre o algo parecido y me encontré con una casa aparentemente en silencio y a oscuras.

Equivocada impresión, abrí la puerta –la que sigue a la de la entrada– y me encontré con el lado salvaje de mi hermana.

—...

—Qué risa, qué mente más depravada la suya. Qué va, mi hermana es sólo una cría, aunque resulta muy madura.

Iba a decir que todas las luces estaban encendidas y mi hermana bailaba exageradamente a medio camino entre la ropa de la calle y el pijama.

Fue muy gracioso verla así. Y lo mejor su reacción al verme. No habló enseguida. Se mostraba algo tímida aunque no incómoda o cosas de esas por verla así. Me saludó como cada vez que vengo de visita, siempre se me tira encima. Menos mal que no pesa mucho.

—¡Has vuelto! ¿Te han dejado venir antes?

Tardé en contestarle. La verdad, no sabía muy bien si mentirle, decir que volví antes y dar buen ejemplo o dar una muestra de sinceridad y confianza.

Elegí lo segundo y le conté que me habían expulsado pero le oculté mi fuga por un tonto orgullo.

Kari no dijo nada al respecto. Por desgracia, sus ojos, que es difícil saber si te miran fijamente o se pierden en un punto, acompañados de la manera que tiene de cerrar la boca según qué casos decían mucho.

Como habrá notado, en esta historia faltan mis padres. Pues bien, Kari me dijo que habían salido y que no estaban en casa. Vaya, todo estaba a mi favor. Me duché y cambié de ropa, aún llevaba el uniforme, qué bien me sentó poder cambiarme. Kari y yo cenamos y estuvimos tan bien juntos...

Siempre me siento muy bien cuando estoy con Kari. Tenemos mucha confianza el uno en el otro.

Kari es especial. Todos los que la conozcan lo saben. Una especie en extinción.

Tiene algo que hace que la gente se sienta bien. Es por su cara, muy dulce, inspira bondad. Siempre tranquila, cuando no lo está es que es para preocuparse. Aunque esté triste siempre tiene una sonrisa, por nosotros, para que no nos preocupemos por ella, su manera de decir que todo va bien.

Es una sufrida.

La primera en preocuparse por otros. Convierte el dolor ajeno en propio, del mismo modo que comparte la felicidad de los demás. Quizá por eso siempre tenga una sonrisa, porque cree que todos somos como ella.

No está hecha para este mundo, se pasará la vida intentando salvar almas perdidas y son miles. Y si las salva... quién la salvará a ella ¿yo que ni me puedo cuidar solo? Haría lo imposible, porque es de las personas por las que hay que luchar. Nació para brillar y en este mundo, con tanto dolor, es difícil.

Creerá que exagero pero el que no vea algo especial en Kari está tonto.

A ella no le puedo ocultar nada. Al final le conté toda la historia, no mucho, la verdad. No le conté nada ni de Yamato ni de Koushiro, aunque sí de Joe y Noa.

Y lo peor, Kari se rió, se rió muchísimo, me dijo que estaba loquísimo, que sólo a mí se me ocurre. Vamos, se lo pasó genial. Daba gusto verla así. Yo también me reí –lo único que podía hacer–, de lo patético que me resultó contárselo.

Pronto Hikari reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que, aunque con el tiempo sería una anécdota recuerdo de un pronto que tuve, la situación para mí no debía ser divertida.

—¿Sabes? No debería decirte esto pero... no es buen momento para que estés en casa. En serio, a papá le han quitado la paga de Navidad. Mamá se lo llevó a dar una vuelta por eso, estaba muy triste. Siente que nos ha decepcionado. Y ahora tú llegas diciendo que te han expulsado y hay que llevarte a un nuevo colegio y pagarte nuevos libros y esas cosas.

Kari pareció de pronto asustada, supongo que por mi cambio de expresión.

—No lo había pensado así —dije finalmente—. Tienes razón, no debería haber venido. Me voy.

Empecé a levantarme pero Kari me empujó de nuevo contra el sofá.

—No me refería a eso, sólo que es el peor momento pero y qué, acabarás volviendo y el gasto será el mismo. No te vayas ¿A dónde piensas ir? Hace mucho frío. No sobrevivirás una noche ahí fuera.

Por mi mente pasó la idea de ir a la estación de autobuses donde –esperaba– estarían Yamato y Koushiro. Pero otra opción ocupó su lugar.

—Dormiré aquí, en casa. Debajo de tu cama. Y si me descubren pues ya está, no puedo ocultarme y si no lo hacen, debo de seguir vagando por ahí.

Creo que, en el fondo, prefería que me pillaran de una vez.

Kari negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación pero en plan "bueno, eres mi hermano y te apoyo aunque estés loco".

La noche pasó y no, no me pillaron. De ser así no estaría aquí. Kari ayudó bastante a que no me descubrieran. Recuerdo que mi madre le dijo que parecía que su hijo había pasado por casa pues a sus ojos, mi hermana había comido muchísimo. Tuve que aguantar la risa ante la improvisada contestación de Kari.

—Esto... Es que andaba baja de oligoelementos . —Me quedé "¿eh?", supongo que habría estado estudiando eso.

—Ah, claro. —Creo que mi madre intentaba ocultar su desconocimiento de la nutrición.

Total, que antes de que saliera el sol Kari me despertó. Increíble, conseguí dormir debajo de una cama, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir. Mi cuerpo sin frío y mi razón querían seguir en la casa pero no les hice caso. Me iría por dónde vine.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?

—Parecerá estúpido, quiero quedarme, quiero contarles la verdad, aguantar la bronca y sufrir el castigo pero siento que hay algo, llámalo el destino si quieres, que me dice que no debo seguir aquí. —Debo decirle que es lo que he estado sintiendo todo este tiempo. Algo me guía y yo lo sigo sin preguntarme si es lo mejor.

—Ay Tai, siempre tan impulsivo e instintivo. Nunca cambiarás, por suerte, es lo que te hace ser tú.

Bueno, eso último no lo dijo pero sé que lo piensa.

—Toma, te preparé un bocadillo. —Qué amable.

—Gracias —le dije muy bajo, no quería despertar a mis padres. Me quedé mirando en silencio los ojos de ella perdidos en el suelo.

—Prométeme que acabarás con esta absurda aventura y estarás siempre conmigo, — diciendo esto, Kari resultaba ser mucho más niña de lo que yo pensaba.

—Que sí. —No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante su nueva actitud.

—Prométemelo —volvió a decir de la misma manera que antes. Los ojos le brillaban.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté y se aferró a mi cuerpo.

—No quiero que me dejes.

—Kari, no seas tonta —dije apartándola—. No te voy a dejar, como muy tarde, si se me ocurre a dónde ir esta noche, nos veremos mañana. En serio, iré a tu escuela a verte. ¿Vale? —Kari sonrió y asintió. De verdad, se veía mucho más pequeña. En parte me gustó verla así.

Cuando Kari me dejó marchar volví a la calle. Una fría calle envuelta en lo que llaman el calor navideño. No me gustan demasiado las Navidades. Bueno, sí, pero no me gusta que todo esté con luces y motivos navideños. Esos muñequitos que adornan escaparates parecen sacados de una peli de terror. Y luego la comercialización. Por no hablar de las películas que repiten en Navidades año sí y año también, llegan a ser intragables.

A mi hermana lo que no le gusta de las Navidades es pensar en que hay gente que está sola y no tiene a nadie con quien pasar las fiestas o que se le haya muerto alguien en esa fecha y que anuncien la Navidad desde Octubre no haga más que recordárselo. Desde muy pequeña lo vio así. Esa clase de cosas me hacen pensar en lo consciente que es del mundo que le rodea pero todos aceptamos eso y no sufrimos por personas anónimas. Ya dije que Kari no nació para un mundo con dolor.


	6. El que manipula a la manipuladora

**Vive tus emociones**

**_El que manipula a la manipuladora_**

—...

—Sí, ahora sigo. Me despisté un momento... ¿se puede saber qué escribe ahí? Luego quiero leerlo.

Contaba que hacía frío ¿no? Pues empecé a acordarme del frío que hacía por los jardines del Ensa. Y aún peor, empecé a recordar la noche anterior y cómo me había dolido saber que Yamato había quedado con Sora.

—...

—No sé por qué me sentó mal aquello pero es innegable que me afectó.

Bueno, me dio por entrar en un centro comercial y, puede que fuera el calor, pero transformé mis malos pensamientos en los recuerdos de las tardes de verano con Sora.

Las tardes, las mañanas y las noches. Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos. Quizás porque no había mucha gente de nuestra edad por la zona o porque ella evitaba su casa a toda costa. Y yo, pues para mí no había nada mejor que salir por ahí. Coincidió en esos años que te dan mucha más libertad y uno no sabe qué hacer con ella.

Pues eso, que recordé a Sora, para variar. Dos años sin verla son muchos. Sora fue muy importante para mí. No puedo explicarlo, simplemente en aquellos días fue indispensable.

Pero claro, el verano acaba y un nuevo curso empieza. Vuelves a tu antigua rutina y de las vacaciones apenas te acuerdas.

Con los amigos de verano, uno se reúne al año siguiente. Da igual que no os hayáis visto en un año, nada cambia. Quienes tienen la suerte de veranear lo saben. No importa quienes seáis después de un año, al veros de nuevo, dejas los cambios junto tus otros amigos. Es un fenómeno extraño.

Quizás eso éste relacionado con que me afectara que Yamato y Sora habían quedado. Esperaba que un día Sora y yo nos encontráramos de nuevo y todo sería como aquellos días. Sin conocer que había sido de nuestras vidas en ese tiempo y que tampoco importara.

Pues verá, después de mucho dudar, me atreví a llamarla. Yo no soy el tipo de personas que dudan pero no sé, eso es diferente.

Y lo peor, Sora no estaba. Sora estaba en clase. Pensé mucho en llamarla o no, en qué decirle y esas cosas, y ni pude pensar que lo normal un lunes por la mañana sería estar en clase, es más, yo debería estar en clase. Eso sí, le dejé un mensaje en el contestador.

—Hola Sora. Soy Tai, el que tiene una hermana que se llama Kari, veraneábamos en el mismo sitio ¿te acuerdas? —Esperaba que sí, si ni ella era capaz de saber quién era yo mi mundo se iría abajo— estoy en la ciudad y... ¿crees que podremos vernos? No me llames, no estoy en casa. Pásate si tal por el Rincón, estaré allí toda la tarde.

El Rincón no es ningún lugar secreto ni nada parecido, se llama así la cafetería –bastante conocida, por cierto— en la que coincidí con Koushiro.

Parece un mensaje algo raro ¿no?, probé varios y ninguno me convencía ¿Cómo diablos se queda con alguien que no has visto en dos años? ¿Le llamas y cómo si os hubieseis visto ayer?

Seguí deambulando por el centro comercial cuando me encontré con cierta chica cargada de bolsas.

—...

—No, a Sora la vi esa tarde en el Rincón.

—...

—Sí, es cierto que dije que Sora no aparecía directamente en mi historia pero no me refería a que no nos habíamos visto. Sólo que si esa tarde no hubiese quedado con ella, la cosa no cambiaría.

—...

—Pues verá, Sora tardó en llegar al Rincón pero... Espere, me estoy saltando cosas y luego es un lío todo.

La chica era Mimi.

Ya antes le había mencionado a Mimi ¿no? Pues bien, nuestra relación es algo rara. Al menos, no conozco a nadie que tenga lo mismo.

Quedamos siempre que no estoy en el Ensa. No porque sea mi novia, somos más amigos que otra cosa, aunque siempre estamos con la tontería de que algún día nos casaremos, sobre todo ella. No sé hasta qué punto será una broma. Salimos, nos divertimos juntos, y —según el día— algo más. Así llevamos ya como año y medio y tiene toda la pinta de no cambiar.

—¡Tai! —gritó acercándose a mí corriendo. Me asustó, yo no la había visto.

No pude decir nada, Mimi me dio tal abrazo que me lo impidió.

—Qué suerte. Ya te dieron las vacaciones. —Siempre le gusta pensar bien, eso me encanta.

—Eh... más o menos —le dije sonriendo.

—Pues me alegro un montón de que estés aquí. —Era verdad— ¿Me ayudas con las bolsas? —preguntó con el típico tono de niña buena, seguro que sabe cuál digo.

—Eh... claro. —Total, no tenía nada que hacer, lo mismo me daba acompañarla tienda por tienda. Además, estaba medio atontado y era hora de tratar con otro ser humano.

Usted no sabe cómo es Mimi para las compras, terrible. Tiene mucho dinero y, aunque no suele gastar caro, compra en grandes cantidades. En el sentido estético es algo extravagante. Una apariencia muy lograda pero según le dé ese día va con un estilo u otro. Lo mismo con el cabello. Ahora lo lleva según sus palabras castaño oscuro cobrizo, para mí que se lo pintó similar al mío.

—Y Mimi ¿tú no tenías que estar en clase? —Caí en eso.

—Sí.

— Y... —Mimi no captó mi intención.

— Y... —repitió como si me ayudara a completar la frase.

—Entonces, —desistí— qué haces en el centro comercial si tenías que estar en clase.

—Ah, es eso. Haberlo dicho, hombre. —Después siguió en silencio buscando alguna tienda. No, si cuando le da por ahorrar palabras... las gasta luego.

—Y no estás en clase por... —Qué difícil lo ponía.

—Porque pensé que un lunes laboral por la mañana no habría nadie en el centro comercial –era cierto– y se lo comenté a mi madre y dijo que sería perfecto aprovechar y hacer las compras de Navidad. Mañana iré a clase con un justificante diciendo que fui al médico. —No sé si es que Mimi es muy consentida o es que sus padres son como ella.

—Qué suerte tienen algunos —comenté, Mimi no pareció darse por aludida. Se quedó hipnotizada mirando un escaparate.

—¿No te parece un vestido perfecto para fin de año? —Quería entrar en la tienda y algo me decía que no sólo para probar ese vestido. Como seguro comprenderá, a mí no me apetecía mucho y conseguí quitarle esa idea.

—Sabes Mimi, ese vestido lo tenían el año pasado. Lo están vendiendo como nuevo. —Era mentira, quién sabe, igual era verdad, pero una mentira de las llamadas piadosas.

—Jo, eso debería estar prohibido. Qué timadores. —Parecía escandalizada.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón. —Me sorprendo a mí mismo— ¿Quieres que te invite a un batido?

—Vale, pero que sea de fresa —dijo cogiéndome de la mano para arrastrarme hasta la heladería.

Mimi es manipuladora y manipulable a la vez. Dócil y temible. A veces me pregunto si no hará creer que la estás manipulando y en realidad es al revés. Sabe engatusar a la gente, supongo que sin darse cuenta, pero es fácil de manejar cuando se la conoce. Aun así, no siempre es posible no ceder a sus caprichos.

—Tai... —empezó a decir, yo ya sabía que me iba a pedir algo— ¿vienes mañana a mi casa y me ayudas a decorar? Será divertido si lo hacemos juntos.

—Bueno... —No me apetecía mucho el plan.

—Oh, sabía que dirías que sí. —Mimi sonrió satisfecha ¿quién puede negarle algo?

Pensé " si yo no he dicho nada" pero sólo le sonreí, en parte porque está graciosa cuando se pone en esa actitud. Me resulta difícil enfadarme con ella.

—Toma, un regalo de Navidad un poco adelantado —le dije.

Olvide decir que le había comprado algo a Mimi. Era una cartera rosa claro de "Hello Kitty".

—Me encanta.

No le hacía falta hablar, por su cara le gustaba mucho.

—Intuí que te gusta el rosa. —Ay, qué risa, si creo que pidió el batido de fresa por el color.

Me gusta Mimi. Vamos, me gusta estar con ella, ojalá hubiera más gente así. Gente que siempre actuara de acuerdo con su mente. Sin pensar. Sin buscar una forma más correcta de decir las cosas. Sin una imagen que guardar. Cuando estoy con ella yo también me olvido de eso.

Así es, no hay que darle más vuelta. Si quiere reír, ríe. Si quiere llorar, llora. Si quiere gritar, grita. Siempre tan imprevisible.

Nunca oculta nada.

Nunca bloquea sus emociones, ni un poquito. Lo sé, la conozco desde hace mucho y esa cualidad la ha conservado intacta.

Así son los niños, por lo menos la mayoría, y al crecer parece que tenemos que ser de determinada manera, parece que no está bien reír siempre o que tenemos que aguantarnos el dolor. Que tenemos que protegernos del mundo.

Mimi me recuerda que hay que vivir lo más sencillo posible, la eterna infancia.

Siempre contenta sin necesidad de motivo, no parece tener preocupaciones. Y si las tiene no se las guarda hasta que se vuelvan contra uno. Se derrumba en el momento y luego nada. Deja atrás los problemas hasta no verlos y no vive atormentada por el pasado, que algo malo tendrá como el de todos.

La tienen acusado de simple y de inmadura. No sé muy bien a qué se refieren quienes lo dicen pero si se adapta a lo que dije es algo bueno.

¿Para qué complicarse? Si todos fuéramos "simples" no habría tanto trauma reprimido o demás historias de las que vive su profesión. Perdone si le ofendo, no es mi intención.

—...

—Bien, qué bueno que comparta mi opinión. Eh ¿no me estará dando la razón como a los locos?

—...

—Mejor. De todos modos, nada pasó interesante entre Mimi y yo esa mañana.

La acompañé un largo rato. Por el camino me dijo otra de sus excentricidades. Bueno, a mí me gusta el césped húmedo. Todos tenemos lo nuestro

—Me encanta sentir el frío en la cara. Es lo que más me gusta del invierno.

En la despedida me dio un beso tonto. Los echaba de menos.

Aunque pensé en decírselo, no le conté a Mimi nada relacionado con todo lo que le he contado a usted. En parte, porque no me apetecía hablar de ello. Estaba cansado y mejor no alterar la felicidad que desprendía ella ese día y muchos otros. Lo cierto es que hasta hace poco no sentí la necesidad de contarlo y dejar de guardármelo. Quise hablarlo con mi hermana pero tampoco fui capaz.

—...

—No, la noche que fui a casa no. Fue justo antes de venir.

—...

—No me apetecía hablarlo con Mimi porque pensé que me haría miles de preguntas. Preguntas sin respuesta acerca de por qué no le dije nada a mis padres aún de la expulsión o si me pensaba ir al pueblo ése y dejarla o por qué me pegó Yamato o, mucho peor, quién es Sora.

**El siguiente "Mi amiga la esponja" ¿Quién será?**


	7. Mi amiga la esponja

**Vive tus emociones**

**_Mi amiga la esponja_**

¿Sabe? Una vez despedirme de Mimi estaba otra vez en lo mismo. Ya me cansaba esa situación. Está bien tener tiempo para pensar en las cosas de uno pero eso ya era pasarse.

¿No le ha pasado que lleva mucho tiempo pensando en alguien que hace mucho que no ve y de repente se lo encuentra? Pues por desgracia y por más que pensaba en Sora no me la encontraba. En su lugar, y para variar, me encontré con otra persona.

Esta vez le tocó a Joe de nuevo. Si se pregunta por qué Joe no estaba en el Aguador es porque allí dan como un premio a la gente que, como Joe, sacan matrículas. Consiste en que no tienen que acudir a las clases la semana siguiente a la evaluación. Son todo clases de repaso, aburridísimas. Quien puede se escaquea. Bueno, esto no importa para nada. Sólo que no piense nada raro de la impecable vida de Joe.

—Hola ¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí?

—Yo... esto... no puedo ir a casa a comer, mis padres vuelven por la noche, mi hermana come con ellos y me dejé las llaves. —Estaba desarrollando una capacidad para las mentiras impresionante.

—Qué calamidad —dijo Joe despreocupado, esperaba algo más—. Vente a mi casa, supongo que a mi madre le alegrará verte otra vez. Me estuvo preguntando mucho de ti.

—Y que le dijiste.

—La verdad. —No sonaba muy bien—. Tranquilo, nada que le asustara.

—Ah.

—Me encontré con Izzy. ¿Sabías que él y Yamato se fugaron del Aguador? —Por un momento dudé si Joe ya lo sabía y lo decía para que picara y le contara que yo también.

—Sí, yo también estuve con él. Ellos sí que son una calamidad.

¿Conoce la expresión "hablando del rey de Roma que por la puerta asoma"? Pues se aplica bien. Al cruzar la esquina chocamos con Koushiro, bastante desmejorado por dormir en la calle, por cierto.

—Izzy, no pareces tú.

—Ya, ignoradlo, escuchad, es importante. Yamato está en paradero desconocido. Llevo toda la noche buscándolo. No apareció por la estación. —Creo que tanto Joe como yo nos temimos que Yamato había dejado tirado a Izzy.

Como consecuencia, Joe invitó también a Koushiro a su casa. Hablaríamos allí de todo.

—Hola, Tai ¿Qué tal todo, bien? —me preguntó Noa, tan agradable como la otra vez, se fijó en la ropa que llevaba, algo que le indicaba que podía haber regresado a casa y me sonrío.

Pude notar que Joe con su madre estaba mucho más relajado y Noa también. Cuando Noa se retiró a su habitación, supuestamente, pues resulta que nos estaba escuchando –supongo que por ver cómo era Joe en soledad con sus amigos–, pudimos hablar con Koushiro del tema.

—Izzy, deberías pensar que Yamato tal vez se halla marchado con su hermano a la tal casa —dije con el mayor tacto posible en mí.

—Improbable. Yamato y yo dejamos nuestro equipaje en las taquillas de la estación. Y esta es la llave. —Nos la mostró. —Aparte, veo difícil ir hasta el pueblo sin coger el autobús o el tren.

—Debemos avisar de ello a la policía, a Yamato le puede haber pasado algo —dijo Joe, como creo que habrá adivinado.

—¿Avisar de qué, niños? —interrumpió Noa, no me gusta que nos sigan llamando niños pero es algo que hacen muchas madres.

Joe le dijo la verdad a su madre de la manera más breve posible. Noa se veía muy contenta de ver a Joe con otros chicos y dijo que Joe estaba exagerando, que probablemente a Yamato le habrían encontrado sus padres cuando fue a buscar a su hermano. A Izzy también le pareció lo más seguro.

Aunque Yamato ya no me preocupaba pues pensaba que esa teoría sería acertada, Koushiro sí. Él quedaría sólo en una aventura que apenas pudo empezar y en la que había puesto tanto interés. Me daba mucha pena.

Izzy no hablaba. Debía de estar pensando en qué hacer ahora. No creo que quisiera volver a su casa. No sé su motivo por el que no quería ir pero algo sería. También podía intentar regresar al internado, si tenía suerte nadie se enteraría. De todos modos, el plan inicial había fracasado.

—Izzy, por qué no vuelves al Ensa. Estás a tiempo —dije dándole una opción que él ya habría estudiado varias veces.

—Qué remedio. Aun así, tengo que saber que le pasó a Yamato.

Tengo la impresión de que Noa nos volvió a escuchar pues enseguida nos ofreció pasar la noche en su casa, cosa que aceptamos. En parte acepté porque debía evitar mi casa, en parte porque Izzy nos necesitaba y jamás pediría ayuda. No es su estilo, se cree capaz de hacerlo todo solo.

—...

—¿Cree que eso pudo influir en su éxodo? ¿Para no necesitar a nadie? No sé... no me refería a que quiere demostrar que no necesita de nadie. Sólo que nunca pide ayuda porque no lo cree necesario –y suele tener razón–. Bueno, es igual. Si quiere psicoanalizar a Koushiro le llama y ya está. Su trabajo le va a costar.

Pues esa tarde, Koushiro fue a la estación, a por su maleta, y al súper a por la mía. Un favor personal. Mientras, Joe nos preparaba el cuarto. Y yo esperaba en el Rincón a Sora.

Fueron unos largos minutos, quizás hasta pasó alguna hora.

Puede pensar que yo estaba pensando en el posible aspecto actual de Sora o cosas así. Pues no, tenía la idea de que en dos años Sora seguiría con el mismo peinado, cuerpo y voz. Pensaba en cosas que me gustaría que me dijera y en mi mente sólo parecía más mayor.

Pensé también si Sora seguiría teniendo problemas familiares o si en dos años las cosas se habían calmado. Nada acerca de eso le pregunte.

Cuando la espera se hizo larga, empecé a creer que no iba a ir. Que si algún día nos volvíamos a ver y yo se lo mencionaba, me diría que jamás escuchó el mensaje.

Imaginé un montón de motivos por los que no acudiría al Rincón aquella tarde. Ni los recuerdo. Todo se fue cuando la vi aparecer por la puerta.

Tal y como la imaginaba.

La misma pues, y aunque su sonrisa llevara amargura, seguía ahí bien definida.

—Hola Tai. Sigues igual. —Qué mejor forma de entablar conversación.

—¿Igual de bueno o igual de malo?

Se rió un poco, nerviosa y forzada. Su risa era la misma. Seguía igual.

Por desgracia, otra cosa seguía igual. Se notaba que había llorado, la piel... algo irritada y los ojos gastados.

Por no romper tradición, ni ella me dijo que estaba mal ni yo le pregunté. Recordamos algunas historias de cuando niños y como en varias Hikari participaba era inevitable que me preguntara por ella.

—¿Y Kari qué tal está? Supongo que ella sí ha cambiado. A esa edad normal, os llevabais tres años ¿no?

—Sí. Espera, creo que tengo alguna foto de ella. —Saqué de mi cartera una foto de carnet de mi hermana—. Comprueba tú el cambio.

—Está irreconocible, muy mayor. Claro, que la recordaba como una pequeñaja que adoraba los animales. Está muy guapa. —Me devolvió la foto.

—Hombre, tiene a quien salir. Y la foto no es reciente. Tengo otra pero sale con más gente.

Le mostré a Sora una fotografía de mi hermana junto otros chicos y chicas de su clase. Entre ellos, el hermano de Yamato, Takeru. Menuda sorpresa enterarme más tarde de que conocía al hermano de Yamato.

Takeru es un chaval que va siempre con Hikari aunque nunca le presté mucha atención hasta que Sora me lo mencionó.

—Qué monos ¿No es gracioso el amor a esa edad? —¿Amor? ¿Había escuchado bien? Sora se refería como habrá notado, a Takeru, quien estaba pasándole el brazo, así como quien no quiere la cosa, por el hombro a mi hermana.

—Más le vale al rubito que no pase de ser gracioso. —En ese momento, yo ni me daba cuenta de que ya había visto al rubito más veces.

—Teníamos su edad la última vez que nos vimos. —Eso que significaba ¿qué aquel amor era gracioso? ¿Sólo gracioso?

—Un poco más —corregí, no me gustaba la relación que acababa de hacer.

Hubo un largo silencio, Sora lo rompió.

—Los veranos parecen eternos y sin embargo duran poco.

—Ya. Los buenos veranos.

—¿Sabes? Un verano puede ser muy bueno o muy malo. Junio es el mes en el que ves cómo será.

Tuvimos una larga charla algo aburrida pero interesante acerca de teorías sobre Junio y el verano. Exprimíamos el tema.

—Y cómo fue para ti nuestro verano, de los mejores o de los pasables. —Llevó la conversación a algo más personal.

—Lo recuerdo como buenos días.

—Sí, aunque por aquel tiempo yo...

—La mejor época de mi vida. —Hablábamos a la vez pero nos entendíamos.

—Yo estaba pasando por una etapa complicada y aun así no me importaría volver atrás.

Aquello significo mucho para mí. A pesar de sus problemas, Sora fue feliz conmigo.

Por su tono daba la impresión de pensar " lo cierto es que mi vida va de etapa complicada a etapa complicada". Bueno, igual es el recuerdo que tengo de ella que me hace pensar que aún sufre, aunque supongo que con el tiempo ya se acostumbró y apenas lo nota.

En ese sentido, Sora es lo contario a Mimi. Mientras que Mimi no aguanta ni dos minutos sin expresar su dolor, Sora puede guardarse todo lo malo hasta límites que nunca sabré porque jamás la he visto derrumbarse frente a alguien. Únicamente, cuando la espiaba y daba muchísima pena.

Quizás, eso le ayude a ser fuerte. Puede que con el tiempo, tras muchas malas épocas, ya le dé todo igual.

Puede que una vez cada cierto tiempo llore muchísimo porque su cuerpo ya no lo soporta y al día siguiente, tras descansar, borrón y cuenta nueva. Como escurrir una esponja hasta arriba de agua.

Llegará el día que la esponja repelerá el agua. Será la última vez que llore y eso sí que es triste.

Pensándolo bien, si no le importaría volver atrás debe ser que actualmente tampoco es que está viviendo tranquila. Yamato algo me dijo pero... ni idea de que le parece eso a Sora. Lo que me recuerda y para finalizar, Sora me hizo una invitación.

—El sábado de la semana que viene tengo una boda. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

No acepté del todo, le dije que no sabía que sería de mí el sábado de la semana que viene, cosa cierta. Eso sí, le prometí llamarla. Ahora puedo decir que supongo que iré, volveré a ver a Sora y sabré más acerca del mundo que la rodea.

Cuando regresé, Joe y Koushiro me contaron que no hubo éxito en localizar a Yamato. Muchos Ishida había en la guía de teléfonos y ninguno era él. Además, desconocíamos el nombre de sus padres. De su padre, luego me enteré de que estaban separados y él vivía con su padre.

Joe volvió a decir que llamásemos a la policía. Si le pasara algo a Yamato no nos lo podríamos perdonar pero qué decirles a los policías. La mayor parte se lo tendría que decir Izzy, con la consecuencia de que la policía llamaría a sus padres.

Nos fuimos a dormir pronto, descansar nos vendría bien. Qué cama tan cómoda aquella. Fue rozarla y caer rendido.

El haber dormido en el suelo está claro que influyó.

Nos despertamos cuando la luz entró en el cuarto. Ni la persiana bajamos. Una noche más había esquivado dormir en un portal. Otra vez pude darme una ducha caliente y ponerme ropa nueva. Estaba teniendo suerte. Soy de los que nacieron con estrella.


	8. El de los adornos

**Vive tus emociones**

**_El de los adornos_**

¿Recuerda que le había prometido a Hikari que iría a verla a la escuela? Pues eso hice por la mañana. Quería verla pero no pude, en su lugar, me encontré a Yamato intentando entrar en el edificio. Yamato me vio e igual de sorprendido se acercó. No dijo nada. Yo le hablé cuando ya no tenía dudas de que esa persona era Yamato.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, me extrañó verle en el colegio—. Te estábamos buscando.

—No, todos te estábamos buscando a ti. —De inmediato supe que se refería a cuando él e Izzy me buscaron la noche de irnos.

—Es una larga historia ¿Dónde has estado? Al menos deberías hablar con Koushiro, está muy preocupado.

—Lo estuve buscando, precisamente. —Debía querer terminar con la conversación pues me empezó a ignorar y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

—Está en casa de Joe —le dije algo más alto.

Yamato se paró y sin mirarme preguntó pues lo de la casa de Joe le desconcertó.

—¿En casa de Joe? ¿Qué … —le interrumpí.

—Explicaciones luego, tengo que ver a mi hermana.

—¿Llevas la autorización?

—¿Qué? — pregunté parándome en seco. Nos cambiábamos los papeles.

—Si no, no te dejan hablar con ella. Es una maldita norma nueva.

Ahí supe que porqué Yamato iba al mismo sitio que yo, preguntando se entera uno. Sólo pensé que era una gran casualidad que ambos tuviéramos a nuestros hermanos en el mismo centro. Gran casualidad que ambos tuvieran la misma edad. Puede que hasta se conocieran, dijimos ignorantes.

Yamato me ayudó a falsificar la autorización y después entramos. La letra de él es más de padre que la mía.

En portería me dijeron que mis padres habían llamado diciendo que Kari estaba enferma y que no había ido a clase. Una gran metedura de pata la mía. Pude preocuparme por si llamaban a mis padres o por si pensaban que lo de Kari era mentira pero lo que me preocupaba era el estado de mi hermana. Me hizo recordar alguna de las veces en las que enfermó de niña, quiero decir, de más niña, que eran muchas. Momentos horribles. Ahí sí sentí deseos de ir a casa y cuidarla aunque lo que tuviera no llegara ni a un resfriado. Yamato me detuvo.

—Escucha, y si no está enferma. Y si se ha quedado en casa durmiendo y tus padres llamaron para salvarle —Podía ser, mis padres hicieron alguna vez eso por mí—. No podrás seguir adelante con el plan.

—Yo no estoy en ningún plan.

—Entonces ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

No le contesté. Tenía razón. No quería ir a casa, algo me lo impedía, pero tampoco irme por tiempo indefinido.

No tengo motivos. No hay quien lo entienda. Ni yo lo entiendo.

—...

—No me convence. Da igual, olvide eso.

Yo no pude ver a Kari pero Yamato sí pudo sacar a su hermano. Al principio ni me di cuenta, pensaba en que hacer, pero pronto vi que ese niño no era ni más ni menos que Takeru, la sombra de mi hermana.

Pues bien, ya lo conocía de antes.

Estuvo en mi casa algunas veces. Es muy amigo, según Sora que algo más y yo lo empiezo a pensar, de mi hermana.

Qué pequeño es el mundo, jamás pensé que mi compañero de cuarto y el rubio que seguía a mi hermana a todas partes tuvieran parentesco. Físicamente, se parecen mucho. En personalidad, lo que muestran al menos, no.

Es como si la apariencia de Takeru la llevara su hermano por dentro.

Esa misma mañana, descubrí que sus padres estaban divorciados y que no vivían con el mismo padre. Me enteré porque les pregunté por qué no se apellidaban igual, de apellidarse igual supongo que hubiera sabido de antes que eran hermanos. Tiene algo que ver con el motivo de que ellos se vayan al pueblo perdido ese. Yamato me lo confesó esa misma noche. Ya le contaré. Por desgracia, el motivo de Izzy sigue en completo secreto aunque entre usted y yo hemos conseguido saber más acerca del indescifrable Koushiro.

La llegada de los hermanos a casa de Joe fue una grata sorpresa. El mundo de Izzy volvió a estar ordenado, dentro de lo posible en su loca aventura. Discutieron un rato, acerca de quién era la culpa de haberse perdido el uno del otro pero acabaron con la conclusión de que daba lo mismo. El plan podía seguir su curso y yo, sin darme cuenta, cada vez estaba más dentro de él.

Esa tarde había quedado con Mimi ¿Recuerda? Pues bien, fui a su casa como habíamos acordado.

Mimi no me esperó para empezar a colocar las cosas de Navidad. Es algo impaciente.

Empecé a poner algunas cosas pero cada dos por tres me decía que algo estaba mal así que paré y me senté a mirar cómo ponía todo. Cuando necesitaba mi ayuda –por motivos de altura– me lo hacía saber y me daba un beso tras mi "heroica" actuación. Al menos es agradecida (y agraciada).

—Te está quedando muy bien. —Demasiado recargado para mi gusto, pero no estaba mal y era bueno verla tan contenta.

—Eso es porque estás aquí. Me inspiras.

Mimi me miraba como… como enamorada y no exagero. Casi se le salían los ojos. Quizás fue el peor momento para preguntarle lo que siempre ronda en mi mente.

—¿Por qué sigues conmigo? ¿Qué te aporto? —Ya he dicho, a mí me encanta su modo de ver el mundo y como se porta conmigo pero siempre me pregunté qué pensaba ella.

—Me gusta estar contigo.

—¿Y no hay chicos con los que te guste estar más que conmigo?

—Pues no. Ninguno. —Su expresión cambió, esperaba una mala noticia. Seguro.

—Pero... yo casi nunca puedo estar aquí. Y tú debes poder hacer lo que quieras. —Ahora que lo pienso, pudo parecer que cortaba con ella.

Lo cierto es que Mimi apenas sale, ni tiene amigos. Parece mentira, con lo sociable que es y la cantidad de simpatías que se gana. Me hace sentir muy culpable.

Mimi sólo esperaba a que yo pudiera venir algún fin de semana y eran pocos pues dependían de las asignaturas aprobadas.

—Ya lo sé. Siempre dices eso —dijo cansada.

—No sales con nadie y es por mí.

Mimi se puso a llorar. Sin ruido al menos. Sólo con la cara arrugada y lágrimas, eso sí. La abracé para intentar calmarla, ella se dejó abrazar, lo esperaba.

—Ei, por qué lloras. No llores. Para.

—Dices eso porque no quieres verme más.

—Siempre nos seguiremos viendo. Y aunque estemos con otras personas seremos amigos —le intentaba explicar.

—Pero si ahora ya quedamos poco, cuando estés con otra más guapa que yo ya no querrás verme y yo si voy a querer.

Al final la convencí de que era una tontería, para contentarla le dije que era imposible estar con una chica más guapa que ella. Bueno, si Mimi no es la más guapa que conozco será de las más. Yo que sé, nunca hice un ranking.

Volvimos a nuestra antigua tranquilidad y a pasar de dramones. Hablamos de cosas divertidas y normales. Yo no podía disfrutar de esa conversación, por dentro estaba muy estresado. Necesitaba despejarme y hablar con alguien del plan o de lo que fuera. No podía hablar con mi hermana, quitando que no podía verla no iba a ser capaz de decirle que estaba pensando en irme. No es que lo estuviera pensando, más bien que me dejaba llevar y todo conducía al pueblo de Yamato.

Me estoy complicando mucho, quería contar que sin más Mimi me preguntó si yo pensaba en otra chica.

Pude mentirle. Sería muy cruel. Quizás contar que hay otra también sea cruel.

No me gustaría que lo pasara mal pero creo que es mejor que uno sepa las cosas así que le conté de como nunca había besado a Sora Takenouchi.

Ella opinó que es imposible que esté enamorado de ella y que sólo recordaba continuamente una etapa de mi vida en la que había sido muy feliz. No digo que no, que puede ser.

Supongo que Mimi se autoengañaba creyendo en nuestro gran amor. Por primera vez, Mimi me dio pena. Tener que inventarse un mundo para poder ser feliz. Al menos lo es, y lo vive en presente y no como yo, viviendo de mis tardes con Sora.

—...

—¿En serio cree que por lo que le he contado de Mimi estoy enamorado de ella? Bueno, ojalá, no lo descarto.

Mimi estuvo muy tranquila explicándome todo eso. Me escuchó atenta y no me arrepiento de habérselo contado.

—Bueno, Tai. Yo pensaba que la razón que estuvieras tan raro era que había otra y no me lo habías contado pero si es sólo eso es que hay otra cosa ¿Por qué estás así?

—¿Estoy raro? No sé, supongo que es porque nunca le había contado eso a nadie — Mimi se lo iba creyendo pero no estaba muy convencida—. Mira a ti te tengo que contar esto. —Me agarró la mano con fuerza, volvía a esperar algo malo. —Tranquila, nada que ver con mujeres.

Le conté lo que planeaban mis amigos y cómo ellos se habían fugado del Ensa. Yo no, claro está. A mí me habían dado las vacaciones anticipadas y sólo estaba muy preocupado por ellos. Bueno, al final le confesé que eso de las vacaciones anticipadas era un sinónimo de expulsión. Nada más. No estoy tan loco como para contarle que me había ido yo también y que puede que no nos volviéramos a ver más. Mejor no preocuparla. Me gusta más la Mimi despreocupada que me transmite esa sensación.

Volvía a escucharme más atenta y me propuso algo totalmente descabellado.

—No me parece mala idea.

—¿Lo del pueblo?

—No, lo de huir del mundo.

—¿En serio?

—Si te vas, me voy contigo. Sé que no te preocupa no verles más. Tú siempre te quejas de ese horrible lugar. Sé que tú estás en el mismo caso. —Va ser que empezaba a mentir mal de nuevo o que Mimi me conoce mejor de lo que creía.

—Mimi... Te juro que no me iré.

—Vete ¿Y si te mandan a un internado que esté tan, tan, lejos que no puedas venir nunca a verme?

—No creo.

—Es que no entiendo porque no apruebas. Hazlo por mí. Hazlo por tu futuro —le faltó decir " por tus hijos" —¿En qué te gustaría trabajar?

—No lo tengo pensado. —Ni me apetecía pensarlo en ese momento.

—¿Nada te gusta?

—Sí, me gusta estar aquí contigo.

—Pero eso no es un trabajo —dijo apartándome sonriente.

—Pero podría hacerlo siempre. —Me apartó de nuevo.

—Pero así no ganas dinero. —Por primera vez fui yo quien se apartó, sólo para poder hablar más alto.

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que trabajar. Por qué tenemos que ganar dinero. La gente hace cosas horribles por dinero, vende su alma por dinero. Se convierten en cosas que no son. Yo sólo quiero estar igual que como estaba hace un momento, ayudándote a colocar adornos. La gente no aprecia esas cosas.

—Podrías ser colocador de adornos —dijo pensativa.

Luego reímos. Mimi suelta chistes así en conversaciones serias, su forma de escapar de ellas.

—No, en serio. Ese tipo de vida que algún día llevaremos no me atrae en absoluto.

—Pues huyamos. Podemos cambiarlo. Vámonos a cualquier parte en dónde no importe nada. Ni haya que fingir —¿Fingir? ¿Mimi había utilizado esa palabra?— En dónde podamos ser siempre así. Antes de que dejes de pensar que el dinero no es importante. —Según lo iba diciendo la idea se me hacía muy atractiva.

—¿Abandonarías tu vida de comodidades?

—Mi vida me aburre muchísimo. —Quién lo diría—. Quiero vivir una aventura cómo la que dicen tus amigos. Será genial.

—Pues vámonos. Aún estamos a tiempo de no ser contaminados por quienes no viven sus emociones.

—Vámonos. —Apoyó de nuevo. Después de un pequeño silencio dijo lo que ambos sabíamos— ¿Ese lugar no existe, verdad? —preguntó desanimada. Debió de preguntarse bien, vámonos pero adónde.

**Recuerdo que cuando termine este capítulo pensé " vale ¿y ahora qué? "¡Hasta el próximo!**


	9. De tono gris

**Casi casi último capítulo. Y ya que esa es su condición, se quedarán resueltas algunas cuestiones JEJE.**

**Vive tus emociones**

**_De tono gris_**

Mimi tenía razón y yo lo sabía perfectamente, como todos lo saben. Un sueño y palabrería. No existe ese lugar que tanto anhelamos. Y como bien me dijo Noa, sólo huye el que tiene dónde ir.

—Sí que existe. —Me niego a resignarme, o a dejar que se note—. Sólo que no sabemos cuál es. Algún día lo averiguaremos, es una promesa —Mimi la selló con simple beso— Tú intenta seguir igual y todo saldrá bien.

No creo que comprendiera lo que quería decir con eso de seguir igual. Estoy seguro de que siempre será así y yo espero siempre poder apreciarlo.

—Para mí ese lugar es cualquiera dónde estés tú —me dijo.

Yo me quedé algo paralizado. No esperaba eso, no lo decía con sorna y nunca me habían dicho nada parecido.

Fue horrible, haber, no fue horrible que me dijera eso, es halagador y a todos nos gusta sentir que le importamos a otros. Eso ya lo sabía, sólo que... no sé explicarlo.

—...

Bien, lo intentaré. Es como cuando te dicen un cumplido, no sabes qué contestar y dices cualquier estupidez. En esa situación poco importa pero uno no puede contestar con una estupidez después de que una chica diga esas cosas.

Pero, como me dijeron alguna vez, debo ser estúpido y los estúpidos dicen estupideces en los peores momentos. Y debe ser esa la explicación que buscaba. Y me vuelvo a sentar. Es que ¿sabe? se me quedaron como dormidas las piernas pero ya está.

Ella estaba parada, mirándome, esperando a que yo dijera algo. Yo estaba bloqueado y le dije que ya nos veríamos. "Ya nos veremos "¿debía esperar algo más no? ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Cómo saber si ni puedo saber cuánto significan sus palabras?

Fue muy patético. Espero que no le dé importancia, que crea que no lo pillé y ya está. Supongo que será eso lo que ocurra, creo que la conozco bien lo malo es que ella me conoce a mi así que estamos en lo mismo.

—...

Si, puede pensar que eso no me debe importar si no me interesa demasiado seguir con ella, puede pensar que fastidiarla así debe ser un buen modo de terminar. Sé que usted me lo ha insinuado para que admita que siento lo mismo, buen intento. Pero no sabe que sí que me importa seguir con ella, que lamentaría dejarla escapar y que no conseguiría volver a tener con alguien algo que se le pareciera.

—...

—Porque cuando conoces mucho a alguien se vuelve irremplazable. Y sí, supongo que puede parecer que ha logrado su objetivo pero no lo crea.

Esto... ¿Le parece si dejamos a Mimi aparte? Es complicado.

Bueno, aún no. Debo contar que cuando me fui de ahí bajando las escaleras sonoramente la escuché gritar desde su casa mi nombre. Me detuve. Ella lo supo, pues el sonido de trotar escaleras cesó.

—¿Sora es más guapa que yo? —Me resultó gracioso, pues era muy suyo, y a la vez triste que me preguntara eso. Mimi se apoya mucho en el físico para estar segura de sí misma.

—Es otro estilo. —Y lo es, no se puede comparar.

Mimi lo aceptó, dijo "vale" y se despidió de nuevo. Si le hubiera sentado mal lo último que sabría de ella sería un portazo, seguro.

Ahora sí que la dejo aparte, ya no hay más que contar. Sé que quiere indagar más sobre el tema porque cree que me equivoco pero tendrá que esperar.

Aquella noche, no la pasé en casa de Joe. Tampoco en casa de Mimi. Por muy consentida que sea no creo que a los padres les pareciera bien. Aunque... ¿estamos prometidos o no? Vale, ya lo dejo.

Retomando, la noche esa no la pasamos en casa de Joe porque nos parecía mucho abusar, éramos cuatro personas: Yamato, Koushiro, Takeru y yo. Joe tampoco estaba muy ilusionado con que nos quedáramos una noche más. Nos fuimos, con la idea de que la relación con su madre era bien distinta.

Los cuatro dormimos en la estación, lo de dormimos es un decir.

He de aclarar que yo no hacía más que estar intranquilo por no estar seguro de si ir o no, supongo que se notaba, aun así, disfrutaba del momento.

Todo fue muy rápido, qué locura. En esos días los pasé prometiendo a gente que no me iría y a otros negándoselo pero... ¿si no me iba a ir por qué no me iba a casa directamente?

Yo siempre digo que sí, las oportunidades vuelan rápido y pienso que siempre es buen momento para echarse atrás. Hay quien piensa que es mejor decir que no, que si la oferta está ahí volverá a estarlo y luego no hay forma de escapar.

Takeru hacía muchas preguntas a su hermano acerca de adónde iban y cosas así. Algo pesado pero a Yamato no le importaba contestarle. A eso y a lo que hiciera falta. Se veían felices por estar juntos.

Koushiro sólo hizo algún comentario acerca del camino a seguir. Pronto se durmió, o se hizo el dormido, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Más bien creo que lo segundo. Ya no estaba tan emocionado como la tarde en la que me lo encontré en El Rincón, la vez que descubrí su lado más paranoico.

Llegó un momento que Takeru ya no podía luchar contra el sueño y fue cuando Yamato y yo tuvimos una conversación bastante sincera a la que he hecho varias alusiones desde que vine.

—No te vas a ir. —Súper seguro lo dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mírate, puede que estés algo perdido por el mundo, que no te guste tu futuro pero mi salida no es la tuya.

—Qué sabrás. —Admito que le contesté algo borde. Yamato rió.

—Sólo que yo no tengo opción. Sé que dudas, tienes muchas opciones aunque las pocas que se te ocurran no te convenzan. Pero créeme que no me voy por gusto.

—Igual tienes. —Yamato sólo negó con la cabeza.

Tardé un tiempo en volver a hablar ¿No cree que Yamato tenía razón? No pensé que me calara de tal modo.

—¿Tú sabes por qué Koushiro está interesado en irse? —le pregunté, intentaba llegar a su razón. No me gusta andar con indirectas pero con Yamato son necesarias. Aproveché para fijarme si el Izzy estaba en verdad dormido, ningún gesto que indicara lo contrario.

—No. Ambos acordamos que no importaba el motivo sino el destino. Yo sé el mío y el de TK. A mí me da igual que lo sepa, pero él no quiso saberlo.

—Supongo que se vería obligado a contarte el suyo. —Di como más que probable explicación—. Y cuál es tu motivo. —Yamato cogió aire y, aunque creía que me iba a mandar a la mierda o algo parecido me dijo la verdad. Tampoco perdía nada por preguntarlo.

—Como ya sabes, nuestros padres están divorciados y Takeru y yo hemos crecido separados. —Ya imagino que crecer separado de tu hermano debe ser difícil—. Pues bien, mi padre va a volverse a casar. Debe ser un motivo de alegría, por mi padre, y me alegro por él. El problema es ella, la detesto. Intenté que me diera igual y me daba. Eso no importaba hasta hace poco, yo estaba interno en Ensa y no tenía que vivir con ella. A su vez, a mi madre le han ofrecido un trabajo en Europa. Takeru no sabe ni una palabra en alemán y mucho menos quería alejarse de lo que conocía como vida. Qué ironía, quien nos ve. Resumiendo, que mi madre se fue a Alemania y Takeru a vivir con mi padre. —Yamato calló.

—Y supongo que tampoco le cae a Takeru.

—Supones bien. Y es raro que a mi hermano le caiga mal alguien. Siempre intenta ver el lado bueno. Aguantaba, aguantó bastante. Se contuvo día tras día hasta que le empezó a cambiar el carácter. La tranquilidad y amabilidad que debiste apreciar ahora se camuflaban en ira y frialdad. Cosas de la edad, dicen —qué frase tan odiosa— No, no es eso. Un síntoma físico, empezó a perder pelo. Tai, no le mires, no seas tonto, no está calvo. No puedo dejar que se eche a perder. De pasar más tiempo creo que no volvería a ser el mismo. Puede que hasta se volviera más... —Se le quebró la voz, daba la impresión de querer decir "yo" pero nunca acabó su frase ni le presioné para que lo hiciera.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en silencio, intentando dormir, sólo para esquivar seguir hablando del tema. Para mí era incómodo escuchar y para él no debía ser fácil. No conseguimos que el silencio durara mucho. Algo nos perturbaba la mente.

—Tai, la última noche en Ensa...

—Olvídalo ¿Quieres? No importa, puedo sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

—No, no es eso. Es Sora.

"Sora". No me atreví a preguntarle, igual se ponía como la otra vez.

—Verás, Tai. La mujer que se va a casar con mi padre es la madre de Sora.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa. Todo lo que me esperaba que había pasado aquella noche entre Yamato y Sora era falso.

—Vaya —¿Qué más podía decir que no me comprometiera?

—Ya ves, el mundo es muy pequeño. Cuando dijiste el apellido me di cuenta de que era el mismo pero no le di importancia. Ella iba muy peinada, un peinado algo raro, le comenté sobre eso pues por cambiar de tema. —Lo mejor era el tema— Que se relajara. Dijo que fue hacerse pruebas de peinado porque la semana que viene su madre se casaba. No parecía muy contenta con la idea. No dije nada. Lo peor es que me estaba gustando estar con ella. Podía haberme pasado toda la noche mirándola mientras hablaba —Jamás pensé escuchar a Yamato decir tal cosa, supongo que ya hablaba medio en sueños.

—Lo siento. —Y lo sentía, no se me ocurrió decirle otra cosa, a esa hora tampoco estaba muy lúcido.

Yamato se estaba quedando dormido, de agotamiento y del dolor interno que está ausente al dormir. Yo al contario. Las nuevas revelaciones me hicieron plantearme de nuevo los hechos. Quiero decir, el detonante de que me fuera del Ensa fue la reacción –a mi juicio de esa noche, irracional– de Yamato y ahora que sabía el motivo...

—Y debes sentirlo. —Volvió a hablar para dejarme sin palabras una vez más—. Lo primero que hice fue mandarle recuerdos tuyos. Se pasó un montón de tiempo hablando de ti. Igual que tú hablabas de ella, te escuchaba aunque no lo pareciera. Y yo, de tonto, no perdía palabra que saliera de su boca. Deseé que hablara así de mí. Desee que alguien hablara así de mí. Quien fuera. No importa pero nunca pasará, ni a mi hermano dejo conocerme. —Aunque resultara triste, Yamato lo decía con el mismo tono gris de siempre. Sin emoción alguna.

Hablaba en un absoluto delirio. Quizás me dijera esas cosas porque sabía que era la última noche que nos veríamos. Bien, yo no dije nada pero él ya lo sabía. Yo dudaba, a pesar que no me gusta, y para una cosa así no se puede dudar. Las pocas veces que no dudé sobre el tema (al salir del Ensa, al salir de mi casa, al hablar con Mimi...) fueron cosas del momento, la vida, por desgracia, no puede basarse en emociones, es algo que de siempre me han dicho. Aprender a controlar los impulsos momentáneos, mi asignatura pendiente.

Ay, ya me olvidé de Yamato.

Sabía que nunca le iba a poder mencionar lo que me dijo aquella noche. Las típicas confesiones de madrugada ¿Que confesaría yo? Nada en absoluto. Ahora se me ocurre que pude contarle que había visto a Sora y que me había invitado a la famosa boda. Hablando de Sora, Yamato me acababa de contar que Sora habló de mí aquella noche, que grande fue saber aquello. Cierto que eso pasó más desapercibido después de saber lo de la boda de sus padres. Tampoco me impresionó mucho, no la boda, quiero decir, apenas un día había estado con Sora y pude ser consciente que fui importante para ella. Lo que me llamó más la atención fue como hablaba Yamato del mismo.

Le aconsejé, no creo ser el indicado para dar consejos pero...

—Puedes intentar ser de otra manera. No, espera, no me explico, no debes fingir. Debes ser tú. Y vivir tus emociones. Tienes suerte, algunos tienen que controlarlas otros vivirlas. Te sentirás más cómodo así.

—No se trata de comodidad.

—¿Cómo quieres recibir afecto sincero si no saben quién eres?

Bien, parece que yo era el único que seguía bien despierto. Yamato pegaba cabezadas y supe que apenas se enteraba de lo que hablábamos cuando soltó de pronto una frase y una palabra sin relación entre si y que tampoco contestaba a lo anterior.

—Tengo que ser frío para sobrevivir. Se... guridad.

—Vive tus emociones, vívelas y déjate de sobrevivir. Puedes llegar a destruirte a ti mismo por querer protegerte del resto. —Yamato estaba aún más dormido, así que supongo, hablaba solo— ¿Ves? Tienes suerte. Tú tienes dónde ir y dónde poder poner en práctica eso ¿Y yo? ¿A dónde huyo si no tengo dónde ir? —Las palabras de Noa me llegaron bien— Ese lugar no existe —Quizás yo, aunque alterado, también me estaba quedando dormido.

Como Yamato estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no hablar con frases estructuradas, no contestó. Era de esperar. Espero que haya cogido el concepto. Quizás, ahora ni se acuerde de lo que hablamos. Algo le quedará.

**Y de este modo se resuelve el "enigma" de Matt. La verdad, pienso que es algo muy típico eso de que su padre se fuera a casar con la madre de ella pero supongo que me pareció la mejor opción.**


	10. En búsqueda de lo sustancioso

**Vive tus emociones**

**_En búsqueda de lo sustancioso_**

Al despertar, nuestros ojos tardaron mucho en abrirse del todo. Estuvimos algún tiempo filtrando la luz mañanera. Sabíamos que ya todos estábamos despiertos, mas entre el sueño y el frío no hablamos. Tenía la sensación de que si lo intentaba no iba a poder. Supongo que ellos estarían en lo mismo.

Pudo más el hambre que eso y como zombis fuimos a desayunar a la misma cafetería dónde apenas unos días estuve descubriendo a Kido. Si en sólo un día supe tantas cosas de su vida que no llegué a saber en un año compartiendo cuarto... quién sabe que puede ocultar su personalidad tan recta. Quizás no sea tan incuestionable después de todo.

Izzy seguía repasando los horarios, muy concentrado que estaba. Yo creo que más bien no quería hacer nada que no fuera lógico. Es algo que evita. Lo ilógico e irracional, lo que le puede hacer perder el control ¿No es curioso entonces que haya sido él quien empezó esa especie de utopía?

Takeru y yo devorábamos magdalenas. Comer despierta. Nos comimos también parte de las de Izzy y las de Yamato que seguía zombi. Qué gracioso verle así, nada que ver con aquellos días en los que mi madre decía eso de "que niño tan guapo tu amigo, es como de anuncio".

—...

—No, hombre no. No es eso, sólo es un día memorable aquel en el que mi madre dijo aquello.

Acabamos y andamos hasta las taquillas de venta y como aún no habían abierto nos sentamos en el suelo apoyándonos en la pared. Es raro, quizás porque por las mañanas no se piensa mucho pero yo no pensaba si comprar el billete o no. Supongo que ya sabía que no lo iba a comprar, sólo esperaba el momento para decirlo. Puede que antes estuviera equivocado y no siempre es buen momento para echarse atrás.

—Tengo que deciros algo. —La frase que llevaba repitiéndome un buen rato acababa de ser pronunciada algo tarde.

—Espera, que están abriendo. —Otra vez, me cortaron.

Pagaron uno por uno y cuando tocó mi turno, quise decir, aunque lleno de vergüenza, a la chica de la taquilla que no iba a coger nada ¿Sabe qué? No pude, tantos días dejándome llevar ya no atendía a razones.

Sí, excusa barata.

Lo cierto es que es mucho más cómodo dejarse llevar pero trae problemas. Pero bien, dejarse llevar es producto de no pensar ¿no? Pues yo pensé demasiado.

Está visto que las cosas mejor me salen sin pensar porque para pensar y hacer lo contrario... Bueno, pensar pensar, lo que se dice pensar ... la culpa es del frío

¿No ve? Tanto lío absurdo para concluir que la culpa es del frío, pensar no es lo mío. Tal vez sólo deba hacerlo cuando nada más que hay dos opciones, como la decisión que debía tomar.

La decisión que ya había tomado, fuera de tiempo eso sí. Ahora me enfrentaba a desilusionar a mis amigos. Sería un cobarde y no es algo con lo que me caractericen.

El tiempo ya iba contra mí. Empezó a hacerlo desde el momento que Yamato me pregunto "¿que se supone que estás haciendo?" y yo no supe contestar. Siguió con las veces que Koushiro hablaba animado de la ruta y de lo que les esperaba y yo sólo pude dar ideas. Cuando le dije a Sora que no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer el sábado. Llegó al peor punto cuando me dieron el cambio. Es cierto que estaba equivocado al pensar que siempre podía ser buen momento para echarse atrás —no quería ir eliminando opciones— pero en la taquilla me enfrentaba la última posibilidad de hacerlo.

Me giré despacio hacia ellos. Sentí mucho ardor en la cara. Sé que no me sonrojé ni nada, me salva el color de piel. Agarre con miedo el billete y mi sorpresa fue ver a Yamato sonreír.

—Anda, ve y pregúntale si te devuelve el dinero.

No tiene ni idea del peso que me quito de encima, qué alivio. Es genial que los problemas se resuelvan solos, creo que entiendo un poco más a Mimi después de pasar esos apuros. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, no fue nada beneficioso no poder demostrarme que no era un cobarde y que ya que sabía la solución tenía que aplicarla.

En fin, al ver que apenas reaccioné ante su mandato, se acercó, me quito el billete y probó suerte. Y sí, le devolvieron el dinero.

No sé si me hubiese provocado más vergüenza hablar claro en el último momento o ver a Yamato decidiendo por mí. Aun así, sigue resultando agradable que los problemas se resuelvan solos pero no es lo mío. Prefiero actuar, algo que no practiqué mucho últimamente.

—...

—Sí, es verdad. Hice un poco de todo.

El que Yamato hiciera eso no provocó mucho interés en los otros. Estoy seguro de que ya hablaron algo a mis espaldas. En fin, tanto da, la historia sigue siendo la misma. Al regresar Yamato con su sonrisa de anuncio con la que consigue cualquier devolución llegó la hora de las explicaciones.

—Yo... —Empecé a decir prolongando lo máximo la o.

—No es tu lugar. Lo sabemos. —Por eso que creo que hablaron algo.

—Tampoco sé cuál es —dije sincero.

—Tai, tú... sólo busca la alternativa —me dijo Izzy.

—¿Qué alternativa?

—Formas de vida alternativas —intentó explicar.

—¿Eso quieres tú? —le preguntó TK desviando mi atención sin quererlo.

—Sólo... no te levantes si no es para hacer de tu vida algo sustancioso. —Siguió diciendo ignorando el comentario del pequeño.

—¿Algo sustancioso? —pregunté confuso.

—Sí. Y tienes muchas cosas girando a tu alrededor como para no poder hacerlo ¿No lo sientes?

—¿Lo sustancioso? —No le llegaba a seguir del todo a Izzy (qué raro).

—¿Quieres perder todo eso?

Yamato iba mucho más directo que Koushiro, así es como yo entiendo las cosas, con impacto

—¿A los que dicen tantas cosas maravillosas de ti? Piensa un poco —Qué ironía—. Taichi Yagami, alguien que no te ve en dos años ¿Qué dirán los que te están contigo todos los días? Aunque sea, sigue siendo fuerte por ellos. Sé tú. Tienes gente que te quiere siendo así, por muy incomprensible que resulte. —Bromeó con una sonrisa— Tú tampoco tienes que controlarte —dijo en relación con lo que le dije esa noche, sí que se acordaba, se creó un vínculo especial entre nosotros.

—Ya lo sé —dije cansado. Me hizo bien que Yamato me hablara así pero apenas había dormido.

—Sigo sin entender algo —anunció TK, que no había hablado mucho, sin dar más información.

—¿El qué?

—Si sabes todo eso, si no tenías ningún problema ¿por qué no fuiste a casa?

No contesté. No es que no hubiera respuesta, es que era difícil explicarlo a alguien que no fuera yo. No se puede resumir en una frase, sólo todo lo que me iba pasando desde abandonar el Ensa me daba otra opción y mi casa siempre iba a estar ahí.

—Yo sí que no entiendo algo —participó Izzy, ayudando a que no contestara a TK.

—Me abrumo. Venga, que tengo que ser más consecuente, bla bla bla, madurar y todas esas cosas que no me vais a decir vosotros que tenéis menos edad que yo y tampoco creo que estéis en condición de hablar. No quiero escuchar otro no entiendo. Ya tengo bastante con volver a casa y cambiar de colegio y aguantar todo de lo que vosotros os vais a librar.

Debió funcionar, lo aceptaron y me dejaron en paz. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que apenas quedaron diez minutos de irse.

—Cuida de tu hermana —dijo Takeru algo apenado de pronto. Yo asentí.

—Está vez seré yo el que te dé algo —dijo Izzy, haciendo referencia a cuando le di el número, no piense mal.

—De todos modos, si no consigues lo sustancioso... —se burló Yamato. No sé, se veía mucho más animado y relajado. La última vez, de las pocas, que lo había visto así fue antes de verse con Sora.

—Toma, indicaciones para llegar —interrumpió Izzy con una mirada mezcla asesina y amistosa a Yamato. Puede que se molestara pero rebotarse nunca.

—Si necesitas. Ya sabes —continuó de nuevo Yamato con cierta amabilidad.

—Venga, iros. —Me guardé el papel en el bolsillo. Quien sabe, quizás algún día lo necesite— ¿Quién inventaría las típicas frases de despedida? Nada de dramas, en el fondo lo planeasteis para deshaceros de mi —dije tratando de quitar tensión al asunto.

—No esperes que hable así de ti dentro de dos años —dijo Yamato, en el código que solo nosotros entendíamos.

—Te reto a olvidarme.

—¿Por qué no hacemos como que nos vamos a ver mañana? —propuso TK. Nos debió parecer graciosa la idea y eso hicimos.

—Bueno, pues hasta mañana —nos dijimos repetidas veces.

Mis ya amigos me dejaron solo. No es bueno estar solo. Apenas pasaron unas horas de eso y ya les echo de menos. Puede que les vuelva a ver. Como dijo Yamato en la noche de confesiones, el mundo es muy pequeño. Espero que nada les vaya mal, no lo merecen.

Al nombrar Takeru a mi hermana supe mi próxima parada. Fui a su colegio, esperaba que ella no estuviera enferma y fuera a clase. Llegué a la portería y, con toda la educación que puedo mostrar y la falsa autorización, pedí que la llamaran.

Al bajar Kari, se me tiró encima, como es ya costumbre. Me hizo daño pues mi cuerpo estaba dolorido por la noche en la estación.

—Has venido —me dijo—. Cumpliste tu promesa.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. —Cierto. Nunca prometí irme, sin embargo, prometí quedarme.

Pudimos salir a la calle. Le dije a la de la portería que debíamos ir al cementerio. No preguntó más. Y era verdad, fuimos al cementerio.

A Hikari le gusta ir al cementerio porque dice que se respira mucha paz. Que es un lugar mágico, que cada persona enterrada allí tiene una historia –le encantaría saber todas– y yendo por ahí es como caminar entre ellas. Tiene un lado místico bastante curioso. A veces vamos ahí a hablar. Es un lugar con una atmósfera especial, más por las mañanas de otoño o invierno. Caminamos despacio, uno dice algo, otro le contesta a intervalos como de cinco segundos o más y puede que la contestación no tenga nada que ver pero... nada importa.

—Qué tal.

—Pues no muy bien. Perdí a un gran amigo. —Supe enseguida a quien se refería—. Un amigo increíble.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo has perdido? —pregunté ya que quería que me contara y ella estaba en silencio. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Quiero decir, en qué sentido lo perdiste.

—En el de no poder verlo más.

—Bueno, piensa que lo vas a ver mañana —Kari me sonrió.

—¿Sí? No digas más, "lo veré porque siempre irá conmigo y que cuando le necesite podré encontrarle" —dijo con cierto tonillo.

—No iba a decir nada más.

—Ah.

—Pero es cierto.

Fue una conversación curiosa, cosa del ambiente. Yo sabía que el gran amigo era TK y ella algo sospechó en cuánto le dije lo de nos vemos mañana. Supongo que TK le dijo algo parecido a lo de verse mañana a mi hermana, con más sentimentalismo, eso sí. A nosotros no nos dijo nada de lo de estar siempre ahí.

—¿Sabes? Yo también perdí hoy a algunos amigos. Te acostumbrarás, te lo digo yo que no es la primera vez que pierdo a gente. Pronto no lo echaras de menos, —no me lo creía ni yo— sólo los tiempos que pasasteis juntos. —Eso sí, en relación al otro trío, más bien echare de menos a ellos que a los recuerdos.

—¿Cómo aquella niña que iba con nosotros en verano? —Vaya, aunque parezca estar en su mundo es muy perceptiva.

—Sí.

—¿Y ella qué? —preguntó algo desafiante— ¿La ves mañana?

—¿Qué día es mañana?

—Jueves.

—No, nos veremos el sábado.

—¿Sí? —se sorprendió—. No sabía que os seguíais viendo

—Es algo nuevo.

—¿Seguís siendo tan amigos?

—Supongo. Yo no cambio, ella no cambia. Todo es igual. —He ahí mi explicación y mi esperanza.

—No, nunca es igual. Las relaciones temporales son circunstancias especiales que se han dado en cierto momento, en cierto lugar con ciertas personas. —No, eso no podía ser cierto.

—¿Por qué? Y se supone que eres optimista.

—Puede, pero nunca es igual.

—Ya verás como si, cuando vuelvas a ver a tu amigo.

—No se refería a volvernos a encontrar físicamente con lo de poder encontrarle. De algún modo, quienes conocemos forman un poco de nosotros y en momentos críticos nos ayudan.

—Esa es mi Kari.

Kari se rió y me abrazó.

—¿A ti te gustaba, a que si? Era muy buena niña. La pelirroja ¿verdad? —la empujé con una mano a un lado, no se asuste, fue muy suave—. Lo sabía —añadió con una sonrisilla.

—Que importará. —Kari se rió de mí. Mi hermana pequeña se ríe de mí.

—Vale, no te molesto. —Prefería hablarme de Takeru—. Pero no es sólo saber que quizás no le vuelva a ver. Es que últimamente le veía triste por algo. Muy raro, ya no era el mismo. Sólo cuando estaba conmigo era el de antes. Nunca me dijo sus problemas, que se ve que los tenía. Yo le quería ayudar pero debe ser que la única manera era seguir siendo amigos. Ahora no está y no sé qué va a ser de él.

—Ese niño no se llamara Takeru por casualidad.

Claro que era él. Y ese era el momento de decir que yo lo sabía, tengo que elegir el momento más a menudo. Obvio, me preguntó que sabía y yo, respondí.

—Y te conté todo eso para que no te preocupes por él. Está en buenas manos. Tú no podías hacer nada. Te lo he contado para que no te pases años pensando si había alguna manera de ayudarle cuando ni sabías que le pasaba.

—Entonces sí es lo mismo que con esa niña.

No dije nada y como quien dice, el que calla otorga.

—Y ahora os volvéis a encontrar. —Asentí— ¿Y qué hay de la otra chica?

—¿Mimi?

—Sí, era muy guapa. Algo rara pero es guapa —reí recordando la escena de las escaleras. Mimi preguntando si Sora la superaba en belleza.

—Sí que lo es. —Guardé silencio con su imagen en mente— Y también es vanidosa y no sé cómo hace para hablar de sus defectos como si fueran virtudes. Es desconcertante, inestable, manipuladora y hace conmigo lo que quiere y…

—Y te encanta.

—Puede pero gracias a Dios que sólo hay una, acabarían conmigo.

—Y a la vez te salvarían. Admítelo, te manejará a su antojo pero tú te dejas. Aparte de ella sólo lo hacemos yo y mamá.

—Entre todas acabaréis conmigo.

—Lo que quieras ¿Cómo estáis ahora?

—Algo confusos. Creo que no queremos lo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres tú?

—Yo... algo sustancioso —recordé.

—¿Y ella?

—Estar conmigo.

—¿Y no será eso lo sustancioso?

—Kari, hazme un favor y no me hagas filosofar. Estoy harto de eso.

Lo aceptó y seguimos andando perdidos entre la niebla. Ya parecía la típica escena final de película en la que dos personas, amigos o familiares, nunca amantes, se pierden en silencio a lo largo de un camino.

—No será lo mismo —dijo rompiendo el encanto de la escena. El fin se retrasaría.

—¿El qué?

—Nada. Supongo que nunca voy a encontrar a TK en otra persona. Así como tú tampoco puedes encontrar en Mimi a Sora. Ya te dije, circunstancias especiales. Aprovecha lo que tienes con Mimi hasta que acabe, que luego lo echarás de menos como lo de Sora y ya serán dos circunstancias que echar en falta. —Kari hablaba muy diferente a normalmente. Algo dura.

Me llené de rabia ¿por qué ella me hacía eso? Sabe perfectamente que la tengo muy en cuenta y el poder de esas palabras.

—Lo sé todo. Sé que te vas. TK nunca me dijo por qué se iba pero si me admitió que nunca nos volveríamos a ver. Si tú sabes su motivo es porque tú también te vas. Al menos él me lo dijo claramente ¿No crees que merezco una explicación?

—No tengo nada que decirte. No me voy.

—No me mientas para protegerme. Déjame acompañarte. No me dejes sola. Si ya no tengo a TK y ya no te tengo a ti... ¿a quién tengo?

—Qué tonterías estás diciendo, por qué me iba a ir yo. Jamás me iría a ningún sitio sin ti.

—Pues eso, que me voy contigo.

—Haz lo que quieras, ya eres mayor. Si te quieres ir con TK no me pongas a mí de excusa que yo me quedo en casita con papá y mamá que se está muy bien.

Kari me puso mala cara.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. Es más, te lo prometo. Y ahora, vete a clase. Luego llevo yo las culpas de todo.

Abracé a Kari que me miró desconfiada de mis argumentos. La seguí con la mirada hasta que entró en el colegio y me quedé paseando entre la niebla del cementerio. Y para no variar hacía frío y como ya es costumbre en mí y las costumbres aburren me da por pensar con el frío. Y como Kari sólo consiguió llenarme la cabeza de más pájaros, se me ocurrió venir aquí y a contar todo esto.

—...

—¿Esperaba más no? Ya le dije que no había final, que estaba en ello.

Pues no sé. Me aterra la idea de que igual no vuelvo a saber nada de Koushiro o Yamato. También de que mi hermana se sienta así por Takeru. Siento que la historia se repite. Es curioso, lo de las circunstancias especiales quiero decir. Mire, con Koushiro y compañía no voy a tener ese problema, sólo voy a acordarme de quienes son. Las circunstancias, lo de los recuerdos a los que queremos volver ¿Por qué?

—...

—Ya pero… ¿por qué no podemos volver?

¿Sólo porque son especiales? ¿Quiere decir eso que no voy a poder sentirme igual con Sora nunca? ¿Sólo el recuerdo? Ya había aceptado que como ella no había nadie, que cuando conoces mucho a alguien es irremplazable. Y menos Mimi, son muy diferentes. Aunque no sé si llegué a conocer a Sora realmente. Y siendo ella y siendo igual… ¿tampoco? ¿Y si me arriesgo por intentar recuperar algo que igual tengo idealizado y pierdo muchas cosas buenas que ya tengo y que podían haber durado mucho?

— ...

—¿Y por qué de pronto tengo miedo a arriesgarme? No es propio de mí ¿Por qué está todo en mi mano para llegar a lo sustancioso y no sé qué hay que hacer?

—…

—Sí, bueno. Sé que puedo ver a Sora de nuevo, nada más que llamarla y aceptar su invitación. Pero no estoy muy convencido. También sé que a estas horas Mimi no estará molesta y que mis padres, aunque se enfaden un rato, son personas comprensivas y yo aguantaré lo que sea. Y si todo falla, si definitivamente Koushiro se equivocó al decir que con todo lo que tenía podía lograr lo sustancioso, tengo una alternativa en el bolsillo. Al menos, él pensó por mí que me podría servir.

—…

—Sí, seguiré mi propio consejo. Ya dije, pensar no me ayuda mucho. En estos momentos, y para lograr mis objetivos que ni entiendo el concepto sustancioso, las cosas no son A o B. Son A y las letras que van con A, o B y las letras van con B. Y puedes preferir A, pero con A va la Z y prefiero la X. Siento que es todo muy complicado y no lo debe ser.

—...

—Dejarse llevar me convence, no soy apto para las preocupaciones. Tengo una temporada de suerte. De una extraña fortuna. A ver en qué termina. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿el Koushiro no estará buscando una forma de vida alternativa porque en la suya no había nada sustancioso? Bah, algún día tendrá que contarme la verdad y probablemente no entendí el concepto del mismo modo que lo intentaba explicar. Me fastidia un montón no saberlo.

Es curioso. Creo que me han gustado estos días. En los que descubrí mejor a quienes no se dejaban, en los que tuve oportunidad de encontrarme con el pasado... Da igual lo mucho que pensara, acababa guiándome por el instinto y ha estado bien. Lo sustancioso está ahí.

—...

Oh ¿en serio ya pasó una hora y media? Si es que cuando me pongo a hablar... En fin ¿algo más que decir?

—Vive tus emociones.

**Normalmente siempre hago el final, el principio y ya me encargo de unirlos pero con este fic no fue así. Iba haciéndolo poco a poco sin saber dónde parar (por eso espere a tenerlo más bien acabado para publicarlo) En principio quería que tratara de la fuga de ellos y que al final fueran ellas también pero por otro lado según lo iba escribiendo me parecía absurdo jajaja. Así que los dos últimos capítulos supongo que fue buscar una manera de cerrarlo simple.**

**Me resulta un final muy frustrante y ¡quiero hacer continuación! Tal vez la haga ... algo en plan "segunda sesión" en la que se contara que pasó con ellos después de que Tai abandonara la consulta. Tardaré, pues al estar contado de esta forma es necesario saber que pasa después para no cometer errores. **

**Actualización: Ya está en marcha la continuación. Se titula "Días de búsqueda". Podéis acceder desde mi profile ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
